Dark Hood
by Crimson Rose Blooms
Summary: Natsume meets an unknown girl at a bus stop who made a bothering comment. Then she starts appearing with everyone, anywhere. But the one thing that bothered him even more was she is Ruka's girlfriend.
1. At Sushi Place

**Dark Hood**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor its characters but the story is entirely mine.**

* * *

"To make everyone hate you is stupid," she muttered under her breath. I just glared at her but her face was covered by a dark hood. What did she know about me to say that?

I faced the rain as if it was a substitute for her face, "Trying to make everyone like you is also stupid," I retorted quietly. She heard me. I know she did but she never answered. Instead she boarded the bus that was slowly heaving forward. Its gloomy colours continued to fade with the rain as it carried away the girl.

* * *

Although I made myself believe I didn't care what she commented, it bothered me. How could she say that without knowing me? It seemed stupid to be annoyed at what a stranger would say, but it was tormenting me. I shared this piece of information with Ruka who just frowned at me.

"Are you alright Natsume? Working too hard or something? First of all, you would normally never talk to a stranger – you hardly even talk to your clients – and secondly, you aren't making everyone hate you," he tried to explain to me but I just rolled my eyes and leaned back on my office chair observing the water drops that dribbled down my window.

I was like that until he gave up about the girl I told him about. The girl was getting on my nerves. I've only met her once and yet she has left such a huge impression on me. Who was she? A fortuneteller or something?

No matter what she was, it gave her no right to randomly give me such irritating advice.

"You know what Natsume? I think you just need to chill out. Get yourself a girlfriend of something…" he snapped his fingers. "I can set you up! Tonight, at the sushi place from last week. Six o'clock sharp. Don't be late. I'll see you there!"

Without needing to guess, I knew he set it up already – he was just waiting for a chance to bring it up. And the chance came today when I bumped into a girl while going to work. At a bus stop too… quite stupid if you ask me.

She was also a really plain girl. She was wearing a long black jacket with her brunette hair hidden underneath the dark hood. It reminded me of a serial killer. I never saw her face but her voice was enough. Her voice sounded very… damp. As if the rain had taken it from her. The depressing rain never did stop even as I drove to the sushi place Ruka assigned me to go. Such a gloomy day for a blind date…

* * *

"Ruka, you've got to be kidding me," I hissed at him.

He smiled innocently back at me. He must've gotten paid to do this by my family or something. The girl he set me up with is the one who was at the marriage interview recommended for me – no, recommended for my family.

Luna Koizumi is much like a duchess. Not that she's mean, ugly or untalented (she's actually the complete opposite); it's just that a planned marriage isn't what I have in mind. She's nice and pretty, well suitable for the Hyuuga family name. We're both not crazy for each other but we both don't hate each other either – which suggested to my family that I liked her… which I don't. In any case, Ruka wouldn't have set me up with her without a reason.

"Lighten up Natsume, it's just a date," he whispered back. Luna sat there quietly hoping I would start a conversation which later, was started by Ruka.

"So… should we order? What types of sushi do you like Koizumi-san? I know Natsume likes –"

"There's no need to tell her about me," I growled and called for the waiter just to get me some sake. He smiled and took everyone's orders despite my bad attitude – that's a good waiter for you. His name was… Koko, I think. I wasn't really making an effort to read his name tag.

"So where's your date Ruka?" I asked bored with the girl sitting next to me who was completely embarrassed by this date. She sat stiff as a stone.

"She's isn't my date. She officially became my girlfriend a while ago – after a _lot _of courting," he laughed. "You'll love her. She's really nice." Ruka picked up a piece of salmon and dropped it in his mouth.

I sighed, "So it isn't Imai?"

"I never said…" He sighed, "Koizumi-san, do you know Imai-san?" Ruka's eyes darted to Koizumi who was fiddling with her chopsticks.

"Um… I guess you could say that… We went to the same high school but never did talk to each other. I never met her again so I don't think she likes me very much. I've heard wonderful things about her though. You must be glad to have her, Nogi-san," she smiled gently. She was a beautiful girl and kind at heart but still… every time I looked at her the words '_arranged marriage' _seem to pop up. I couldn't concentrate on her for long.

On the other hand, Ruka was listening intently, "You went to Alice Academy as well? Wow, I can't believe I've never notice you!" I wanted to add 'me neither' but I'm not in for it, "Imai-san is really lovely…"

"But not your girlfriend," I commented. I know Imai won't give in to a little courting – I've met her – and Ruka's style of courting just… isn't right. It'd be when the world ends when they get together.

"I know and I'm planning to give up; that's why I have a new girlfriend. I'll give her a call. She always runs a little late – it's really cute of her." He picked up his phone and dialed. "Hello? Anna-chan, where…"

* * *

I drifted away from him and Koizumi. It's such a boring night. Although there's nothing to do in my office anymore, I'd rather be there than sitting here with the most ordinary girl I've met and listen to Ruka rant on about Imai and his new girlfriend. I couldn't care less.

"Um…. Natsume-kun?" Koizumi looked up at me, "I'm sorry for boring you."

"Hn"

"So you _are_ bored…" she frowned. "I know this isn't what you want to hear at the moment but –"

Ruka fled the table and signaled that he was going to be outside. I presumed he would talking to his girlfriend or waiting for her – whatever.

"I really think we should give it a shot!" she confessed.

Everyone in the sushi place seemed to have flashed me disapproved looks. I think Koko (the waiter) was just grinning. I gulped, hoped that no one here knew me and answered, "Whatever."

Koizumi's face brightened up. "Really? So we're officially a couple?" She grinned up at me and I just ignored it. Maybe this wouldn't be a bad decision after all. She looked as though she didn't want an arranged marriage, so if it was on our own free will maybe I could grow to like her.

"Hey guys, finished your talk?" Ruka flashed an even brighter smile at me. He didn't even bother to give us a chance to answer because he exclaimed in an escatic way, "My girlfriend's here!" He moved to the side to reveal a tall figure. She wore a long black jacket that was dripping wet and a few strands of her brunette hair were showing.

"Oh no…" I groaned.

She pulled back her dark hood and the voice that was bothering me all day spoke, "Nice to meet you two, I'm Mikan Sakura: Ruka's new girlfriend."

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

Hey, I was planning to make this a one-shot but then decided not to. (Stupid me) Oh! There's a poll for **Clashing Melodies** if anyone here reads it. Last repetitive day we will ever see is today… Great. I'm depressed. Reviews are gladly accepted!


	2. At My Office

**Dark Hood**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor its characters but the story is entirely mine.**

* * *

"You know Mikan-chan Natsume?" asked Ruka.

I didn't look at them but answered silently, "You could say we met before…"

"Sorry I was so late. Anna-chan needed some help then I left my phone at her house," she laughed. Without that hood she looked… different. All that hatred from before was gone already. Now it was anxiety.

"No problem, we just arrived anyway," Ruka smiled in his gentleman way.

I nearly snorted. We've been here for around an hour. _Just arrived?_ I don't think so. I think Ruka thought my little noise meant to introduce us. "Oh! This is Natsume Hyuuga, my best friend and Luna Koizumi, Natsume's…"

"Girlfriend," Koizumi held out her hand for Mikan to shake. "Just," she added happily.

"It's nice to meet you Koizumi-san," Mikan shook her hand and Ruka escorted her to sit next to him – opposite me.

"Want to order yet Mikan-chan?" Ruka grinned at his girlfriend in a dream-like trance.

She nodded and Koizumi signaled for Koko to come back and collect her order. I stared at her as she ordered. Was she really the one I met at the bus stop? I was so sure that she was the dull type (with that boring voice and all) but obviously she wasn't. With that cheery smile, she was _definitely _not boring. She was shining if you asked. The darkness of her clothes must've dampened it.

"So Hyuuga-san, what do you do?" Mikan asked after she finished her introductory conversation with Koizumi. Her hazel eyes were now facing me.

"Hn"

"Oh… Ruka, have you and Hyuuga-san been friends for long?" she asked, turning her attention back.

"Yes! Since we were little. So Koizumi, you guys just started dating?" Ruka laughed and sent me a knowing look. It seemed as though he was trying to say something like: '_Told you today would be good.'_

Even though we've been friends for ages… he doesn't get it now does he - too side tracked by his girlfriend probably. So I stood up to leave. "Natsume-kun, where are you going?" asked Koizumi with her watery eyes – they always look as though she's going to cry.

"For a call," I excused myself with a lie and pretend to dial some number on the phone while getting out the shop. Once I was out, the cold air hit my face and I wished I hadn't lied to get out. But for me, pride is important. I scrolled through my contacts and finally ended up calling… No one.

* * *

I headed back into the dreadful sushi place and when they asked I just said no one answered my call. Koizumi was still gladly chatting with the mysterious girl. She couldn't possibly be the one that I saw at the bus stop. Lots of people wear black jackets with a dark hood right? There's only a one in a million chance of that girl being the one I met a little while ago. Plus, she said she was at her friend's.

"Will you excuse me? I need to go to the bathroom," Ruka tucked in his chair and strode off.

Then it was Koizumi's turn, "Oh no! It's already nine… I need to get home. It's been great getting to know you Mikan-chan. Hang on a second…" She stabbed her hand into her little handbag then pulled out a card, "Here, it has my number on it. Call me anytime."

"No problem!" Mikan grinned at her. Honestly, the smile just kept convincing me that she isn't the one I met before. "It's been wonderful knowing you too! I have to invite you out this Saturday for my usual girls' night out! Everyone will love you!"

They both turned to me. I groaned, "You can get home yourself right?" That was my way of offering.

"No, it's fine. I drove the car out so I'll need to take it back anyway. I'll see you guys next time then. Say goodbye to Ruka-san for me." She also strode away from the table. Just me and her now…

* * *

"You are a terrible boyfriend with such an understanding girlfriend," she commented (again).

I growled at her, "And what do you know about me?"

"A lot," she sipped her green tea, "And I've just spoken to your girlfriend. You honestly need to be better, Hyuuga-san. I've told you earlier today haven't i? Making everyone hate you is stupid."

"And making everyone like you is stupid as well," I hissed back. "You have no right to go saying anything about me until you know me." I finally said it. But I never imagined her to be like that which would also be the reason why the way she responded wasn't the way I expected.

"Then I better start getting to know you."

* * *

Last night's dinner was… different. Ruka said nothing about it but when he returned from the bathroom I'm sure he noticed the tension between us.

I've confirmed who she is and I'm glad that's over. But it was still unsettling. But no matter what life goes on and I have to hurry to work. My office was full with paperwork once more as I entered the miserable work place once more. No one here was exactly… vivacious either, just boring working people.

"Um… Hyuuga-san…" It was Yuu Tobita – manager. He was trustworthy, quiet but I know he's hardworking.

"Yeah, what is it?" I mumbled as I scanned through the many pieces of paper once more.

"Um… Koizumi-san has requested to see you."

"Just tell her I'm busy and just leave me a message," I answered without thinking. I signed the paperwork and gave it to Tobita, "Send this too."

"Erm… There's still more Hyuuga-san."

"What?" This time I turned my eyes up at the (almost) shivering person. He really does need to grow confidence – once of the reason I gave his the position of president.

He gulped and with a clearer voice, spoke, "There's a woman interviewing for the position of secretary, sir." Then his voice grew weak once more, "I… think she's very suitable for it… and she's passed the other interviews too…"

I sighed. More work… Once I checked that my never-ending actually had an empty space, I asked Tobita to call her and inform her the interview time. He nodded, took the papers and headed off again. It's good to see workers improve but truthfully, I hope the decision of giving him the position of manager was correct…

* * *

"Why of all people –" I cut myself off before I would swear. It was her once more, in her damp black jacket – the clouds have not lifted at all – and dark hood.

"Oh, Hyuuga-san. So you're the boss… Everyone seems to keep muttering things about you," she smiled brightly as she removed the heavy coat.

"Sit," I demanded. I threw my legs onto my desk, completely clear of paperwork, and then started the interview. "Alright, name."

"Mikan Sakura, I'm twenty-th-"

"I only asked for a name," I glared at the girl who was still smiling. It somehow reminded me of the waiter from last night. "Age?"

"Like I was saying before, I'm twenty-three."

"Hn. School?"

"I was at Tokyo University then tried to get a PhD which wasn't successful becau-"

I raised my eyebrow, "Did I ask for any more information?"

I could tell she was angry because she answered quite fiercely, "No sir. I'm sorry."

"Good. You didn't write down an address," I noted. "You must have some form of address to work here."

"I do. But I was unsure before," her tone was calm again but her eyes had some murderous aura.

I smirked, "Then please say where."

"You know what?! If you hate me that much then you don't have to accept me. I'll quit myself! This is so unreasonable that you're my boss. Not that you will be because I quit!" she finally burst.

"I never said we wouldn't accept you."

"Huh?" Her face gave a funny look. Her mouth slightly open, one eyebrow cocked up and eyes slightly small. "D-did y-you j-just…?"

"Tobita! I've got the new secretary. Get her trained up please," I called into the phone.

There was a little murmur for an answer but he showed up in no time and took the shocked girl away. Was it really that stunning that I accepted her? It'd be stupid not to. Her resume was near perfect – not as good as mine_ would_ be though.

* * *

In less than a weeks' time, she was ready. She dressed formally, spoke in the perfect mannerly – that Tobita must've taught her – and had everything ready. She categorized everything, scheduled everything but one thing I wanted her to do, she never managed…

"Oi, get me a coffee," I ordered as she walked past my desk to get a document.

Her face twitched – which I quite enjoyed since it was amusing – and she told me bluntly, "You had one two minutes ago… _sir._"

"That was a store bought one. I only drink fresh ones. Brew me one instantly and call Ruka to cancel the 'thing'. He'll understand what it is. Also, I need you to arrange a date."

"Brew? Sir, you know I can't make coffee the way –"

"Are you not doing what I'm asking you to do?" I hissed at her. She turned herself around and stomped out my office muttering rude words. That's mostly how the day passes but she always comes back like…

* * *

"Here's your _stupid _coffee," she slammed the coffee cup onto my desk – nearly spilling it.

"I could get you fired for that," I warned her for the millionth time. It was fun being able to tease someone.

"I know… sir. I came back to ask about the date you want me to arrange. Who is it for?" She swung a notepad out of nowhere along with a pen I think she hid in her pocket.

I stared at the coffee and glowered at her, "Koizumi."

She was about to head out but I added, "I don't want _black _coffee."

"Natsume Hyuuga you go make some yourself then!" she screamed as she jammed the door shut. Yep, now that's normal.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. At the Apartment

**Dark Hood**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor its characters but the story is entirely mine.**

* * *

I was sick of it. Watching the girl and her new boyfriend - my best friend - heading out, mumbling sweet nothings into each other's ears and worse of all: PDA.

I would never say anything about them since I'm not single anymore either and apparently I should 'learn more from them' according to Mother. "Learning more," I scoffed to no one, "Like killing each other with their tongues." They honestly were disturbing. Some times Tobita had to tell them off - well, more like ask.

However Mikan was useful in many ways, she'd still plan the perfect dates for me and Koizumi, she'd try her best to make coffee, she's friendly towards everyone and she's just... a perfect employee. I would piss her off using that little bit about coffee though - for my own enjoyment.

"It's black," I stated, dropping the finished files into the cabinet.

"Yes. I can see that," Mikan answered me, grinding her teeth together. "What about it?"

"I don't want black." I grabbed a few more files out of the second cabinet.

"You never said -! Then what do you want?" she corrected herself.

I smirked, "I want a Black Tie."

"You've got one," Mikan gave me one of her shocked faces and pointed to the loosened coal-black tie around my neck.

I groaned, "How stupid can you get?" I dumped the new files onto my desk.

"Huh?"

"I want the coffee: Black Tie." Mikan wanted to know more about it but I stopped her from progressing, "I want it _now."_

* * *

After a _very _long time, she finally came in with a decent Black Tie and a disappointed face. Was it really that hard?

"Oi, it's too cold," I complained as she picked up the previous cup of black coffee.

"Sorry Hyuuga-san..."

"You're going to scare my cilents with that face. Just go home," I muttered.

She seemed to think it meant I cared about her (whatever) so she smiled and excused herself. "And also, Koizumi-san has cancelled her appointment with you." Then I was left alone in the office with no coffee. Since it was nine already - and everyone was dismissed - I decided not to work extra and head home.

Also, without Koizumi today, I'll finally manage to have a good night's sleep. Quickly switching off the office lights, I take the lift and go straight to the car park.

On the way down, I realized a got a text from Ruka: '_Usagi is sick so I cancelled the date with Mikan-chan tonight. Please don't be hard on her.' _

The others were just my mother critizing my ways. Such as: '_Remember that the Koizumi's do have connections to us. One wrong move mister and I'll wipe that stupid smirk off your face.' 'You better be treating Luna-san all the time.' 'Don't get _too _intimate either.' _

I just sighed at my childish mother and her stupid messages. I got in the car and drove off. Strangely, it has kept raining - since the first day I met her - and I didn't see Mikan even though I only left seconds after her. She must've put on that damned black hood again...

* * *

Finally, home sweet home... without keys to get inside.

Swearing savagely, I knew I had to go downstairs and ask for a stupid extra key from the annoying Sumire Shouda. I was on the stupid 13th floor - with no elevator!

"Hyuuga-san?" someone questioned me. Somewhere in my heart, I have to admit I saw this coming but I confirmed it by looking up and seeing her: Mikan Sakura. "What are you doing outside my apartment?"

"I live here," I pointed annoyingly to the door. She stood smiling next to me.

"What a coincidence! I live right next door! Although I just moved in..." she laughed, "Did you forget your keys? Anyway, why don't you come in?"

She had opened the door in a fashion that seemed almost invited. So I agreed and we both went inside. The first thing you would notice is that the design of the room was exactly like mine (not a big surprise), there were millions of cardboard boxes of all sizes lounging around and that nothing else was there.

"Sorry, it's a little bit of a mess. Hang on, I'll get you something to drink," she grinned although I could she her struggling to find cups.

"Let's just clean up," I sighed and threw my jacket on the floor along with my tie.

She seemed as though she was considering but then she smiled brightly and answered, "Let's!"

* * *

It was midnight and it was tiring. Somehow it was fun as well. I saw her childhood pictures and she told me about some of the little stories behind them - if they had any. And she'd start humming tunes that I immediately know the title of. Besides her humming and laughing, most the time was just her going: 'Hyuuga-san, over here please!' 'Careful Hyuuga-san! I don't want you to get hurt!' or 'Hyuuga-san! ...Oh! Nothing, I worked it out.'

Throughout the entire thing, I remained quite silent. I was observing and one thing that I was concerned about was the fact that the dark jacket and the boots were nowhere to be found. But I succumbed to the fatigue and didn't bother thinking anymore.

Everything was in place now except the fact that the walls were bare and torn. It was quite a large accomplishment in such a short amount of time. We both laid on the couch (that I moved), relaxing peacefully. However when her stupid grandfather clock chimed she gasped.

"Oh goodness, it's midnight already!"

"Who are you? Cinderella? And don't be so loud, the walls are very thin," I growled.

"Sorry," she whispered, "But Permy will be asleep now, you won't be able to go back to your apartment!"

"Whatever."

"I know! You could stay here tonight!" she offered. "Since you helped out and all. It's only fair, isn't it? I'll just get you some clothes. I think Ruka left some stuff here..." She went to rummage her room and returned victorious with a pair of trackie bottoms and a shirt. "He left these!"

"You do know I am his best friend and also your boss right?" I raised an amused brow and grabbed the clothes. "I'll be using the bathroom now."

I shut the door but only then did she curse, "Damn you Natsume Hyuuga! Don't just treat yourself at home!"

"My home is just next door!" I retorted. Then she grew silent.

* * *

I woke up quite relaxed although I was sleeping on the rough couch. After a little stretch, I sat up and glanced at the grandfather clock which told me I got up at...

What the heck?! 8am?!

"Oh! Hyuuga-san, I was going to wake you up." Mikan was looking over me, still keeping that freaky grin on her stupid face.

"Hn" I rubbed my eyes and checked the clock again. Was I dreaming? Nope... It's 8am.

"You wake up early by yourself Hyuuga-san. I got up at 7:30 only by my alarm clock. And sometime that doesn't even work," she joked.

"That explains your tardiness," I mumbled. "I'm going to go and change."

"Alright! You should hurry though, muffins are getting cold." Mikan smiled even as I walked into the bathroom.

My clothes were neatly folded on near the sink - that certainly wasn't me. And my phone kept buzzing. I had dozens of missed calls and thousands of messages and tons of voicemail that made it full as well. I scanned through them all but luckily none were from my cilents.

I shoved on my work clothes and stopped for a second...

Muffins?

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

Oh my goodness, there are actually people who bother reviewing... Thank you so much you guys! And the amount of viewers too! That's my Christmas present! Thank you and have a Merry Christmas!


	4. At Central Town

**Dark Hood**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor its characters but the story is entirely mine.**

* * *

I was seated on a wooden chair... with a proper breakfast in front of me... at 8:15 in the morning... I must be dreaming.

"Hyuuga-san, would you want any syrup on your pancakes?" asked Mikan who seemed to keep disturbing every little thought I have.

"You're not the waitress in a restaurant, I can do manage perfectly well myself," I grunted, annoyed that I had ignored anything and everything to sleep in my secretary's room. Rumours will start spreading now...

"Oh! I've also made you a lunch for tday. Sorry, I just made extra," she smiled at me.

"Yeah whatever..."

She frowned, "And I made you a black tie."

"Yeah whatever..."

"And..." Her voice drowned itself out and I kept responding with the same phrase.

"Yeah whatever..." _What if my family find out that I was here all along?_

"So... can... Hyuuga-san?"

"Yeah whatever..." _Will they even recognize me as a Hyuuga?_

"Hyuuga-san?"

"Yeah whatever..." _They'll disown me... And the Koizumis will kill me..._

"Natsume~" someone caught my attention.

"What?!" I shouted. Mikan looked at me with frightened eyes. She picked up my empty plate and put it in the sink.

She started humming again but this time she stopped before I could hear clearly. "Sorry Hyuuga-san. You seem to be a little off today and I kept pestering you."

"What did you call me?"

"Hyuuga-san," she answered in a strange tone. Was that what she did whenever she lied? Gosh, she's innocent.

I smirked, "Tell me everything you ask me while I was in a trance."

"That's -!"

"Or I'll simply tell everyone in the office that you still own a stuffed bear that you can't sleep without."

"Damn you Natsume Hyuuga!"

* * *

Turns out, it's finally a weekend so it's a great Sunday off for all of the office people... besides me. I'm only head of department because I worked so hard. To get higher, you have to work harder.

Yet today, I was not at work. In fact, I was... _shopping. _I was planning to go to work but there was a traffic jam that way so...

I went down to the book store for some manga or what not. But there she was again, before I even entered. Her dark hood was on again and she was reading a book wth a dull expression. Backing away, I knew it wasn't the right thing to go in and intrude her.

Honestly, I come to Central Town randomly and she's there again. Hold on, if she was there maybe I could've asked about that hood! But it woul be stupid won't it? She's not a ghost. While I was debating in my head, I came across an art store with a glittering sign: _Closing Down Paint Sale._

Strangely, I actually went in to buy cans of orange paint. And to make it more strange, Koko was at the till. So here I am, driving home with (my keys this time,) five cans of orange paint and a set of large brushes. It's just polite isn't it? To give someone a present after you crashed at their place and ate their homemade breakfast.

* * *

I entered the building and Permy (Shouda) smiles at me, "Good afternoon Natsume-san!"

"Hn" I walk past her and head fo the stairs again. A while ago, I thought of moving but now it just didn't feel... right to move.

Once I was in my apartment, I made my apologetic call to Koizumi, saying I was sick and all. All she said was, '_I hope you're feeling better. Call me when you are." _Then I told my family the same lie. But for Ruka, I had to text. I couldn't lie directly to him, but why was I feeling guilty in the first place? He just told me to get well soon and that he'll come to visit me when Usagi is better.

Mikan wasn't home because I could hear that there was no one next door. I'm not a stalker, the walls were just thin. And I was anxious to give her the paint. Around 2pm, I heard rustling outside, then the keys jingling and lastly Mikan saying, "I'm home!"

"Shut up, you're too loud!" I called back to her. I knew there was a smirk on my face but she's not her, is she?

"Eh? Natsume? Where -? Oh. I'm home Natsume!" she cried out.

"Hn"

"Want to come round?" she offered.

I thought about how to answer her question. "Depends. Do you have coffee?"

"Too much coffee is bad for you. I do have something though. If you come round, I'll let you try it!"

"Whatever." But I still switched off the television and, taking the paint with me, I went over.

* * *

"Wow! And this is for me? Thank you so much!" She thanked me again for the paint.

"Well if I'm going to come round for coffee, I can't have it at a place with torn walls," I sighed.

She picked up a paint brush, "So let's paint together!"

"No."

"But you were the one complaining about them! So you'll have to help," she pouted, holding out a thick brush for me to use.

"Fine." I grabbed the brush, opened the paint and -

"Wait! I haven't covered the furniture yet!" she yelled in distress.

I smirked, "Too bad."

"Hey Nat- I mean, Hyuuga-san! Stop!" she cried again hoping that I would.

"Let's make a deal. If you can call me by my first name the entire time, then I'll cover up the furniture." It's strange for me to be in her house and helping her with her apartment but being called by what my employees call me. But she's my employee too! Oh geez...

"Na-Natsume! There! Now please cover up the furniture before we progress!" she almost demanded.

I smirked again, "No honorifics? Being quite couragous talking to your boss like that."

She grew as red as a beetroot. "I-I... Damn you!"

* * *

Once more, the jacket was not visible anywhere. But once more, we had fun. I never did ask about since I believed it wasn't necessary.

"So you aren't a stalker?" she laughed. "Because otherwise, you might be a mind-reader... like Koko!"

"I am not a stalker. I told you a picked the colour orange because it's cheap like you deserve," I grunted, chewing my noodle. Time flew by again and it was dinner time when we finished. Mikan just called Chinese. And guess who the delivery guys was.

"Koko told me that you took a long time deciding," she gave me a sly smile, "You're just thoughtful about the ladies aren't you?"

"What makes you think that?"

She mumbled from her stuffed mouth, "Well... Luna-chan keeps calling you. And - please, don't remember this - we chat about it on the phone. Since I'm receptionist as well, Luna-chan always phones me up. She tells me a lot about you Natsume."

"Such as?" I never really told Koizumi anything about me. This should be fun to listen to what she observed.

"Well," Mikan slurped up her last noodle, "She says you always let her choose first. You're... '_mature.' _Oh! And you are a great listener. I get what she means though. You hardly ever talk but I don't get what Luna-chan was saying about letting her pick first. You're always being mean to me... with the coffee and all."

"That reminds me. Where's that coffee you promised?"

"Tell me what you like about coffee first," she shifted her position so that she would look at me carefully. "You always drink it."

I answered, "Coffee is a drink."

"So?" she giggled, "Water's a drink too."

I glared at her, "It's a energizing drink."

"Really?" She flopped around the couch again. "I thought it was disgusting, bitter, calming, sleepy drink. The word coffee makes me sleepy," she yawned.

"That's because you're stupid." I finished the noodles and put it down.

She pouted and got up, "Geez. You're so mean. I'm going to go and get your stupid drink now."

* * *

She placed a delicate little cup of jasmine tea in front of me. "Drinking coffee all the time isn't good for you, you know. So jasmine tea is perfect. Today isn't as bad as the past week either. The sky is slowly appearing. So! Jasmine tea is -"

"Okay, got it. I don't need a lecture about it."

"So you'll drink it Natsume?" Her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Only if... You can tell me one of Ruka's secret... that I don't know already."

She groaned, "That's completely against me... Let me think... Do you know about his childhood?"

"Duh."

"So you know about his mother and... the dresses?" she gulped in bewteen. It honestly wasn't that big a secret. Ruka's mum was expecting a girl and all so he wore girl's clothes when he was younger just so his mother would stop whining.

I nodded so she continued, "Oh! I got it! You don't know any of his lady secrets, do you?" I looked up at her this time and she grinned madly, "Well, Ruka has a weak spot when he's going out- I only realized the other day when we went to his apartment. Ruka always hides his important things... Under the bathroom sink!"

"That's the big secret?" I scoffed.

"Well, that and he's stinks at french kis-"

"I don't want to hear about that!" I blurted out. "That's just sick. Fine, I'll drink the tea." It actually tasted clear and light but I didn't say anything about it.

"I also know your secret..." she whispered, her face covered by her soft brunette hair.

"Huh?" I spilt the tea over the carpet.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

So I honestly thought it'll be annoying to a chapter on her and Natsume in a bookstore so I hope this still entertains you guys. Thanks a lot for the reviews: **lovesemoguys98 **and **adrienna22**. The followers too! Once again Merry Christmas!


	5. At My House

**Dark Hood**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor its characters but the story is entirely mine.**

* * *

Secrets? I never really thought I had any. I guess I must have though. People always do.

But what was mine? Now I hope that whatever the girl comes up with is a good idea.

"I know what it is," she murmured in a soft tone, keeping her eyes hidden.

"Then tell me," I answered anxiously, "What is my secret?" I placed the empty cup on the coffee table and Mikan inhaled.

"Luna-chan told me! She said you were into cats!" she finally laughed. Her eyes were revealed, filled with light. She was normal. So I must really not have much of a secret then.

I sighed, "I don't have a thing for cats. Last time, we saw a stray and I picked it up because it was in the way - that doesn't mean anything."

"But Luna-chan said something completely different," she grinned, "She told me that you say it was trying to get up a wall but it couldn't so you helped it. And that the expression on your face was really sweet. I wish I was there to see... Which reminds me, how are things with Luna-chan and you?"

"Hn"

"What's that mean?" she scowled.

"Hn"

"Fine. But I can't keep arranging dates for you. You'll have to plan one out yourself."

I smirked, "Then I guess we'll probably be going to some weird club for the night then."

"Is that what you guys do?" Mikan frowned. "I'll have to get Ruka out of that habit then..."

"Hell no. Ruka's my buddy. I can't just let some girl take away our drinking time," I retorted, "Plus, I bet you're never even been to a club."

"I-I so have!" she stammered, unsure of herself. "But you always drink coffee and such. How can you suddenly change from coffee to... that? It'd just taste weird wouldn't it?"

"Whatever. I'm going back round. Don't be late for work."

She smiled as I headed out, "Alright! See you tomorrow, goodnight Natsume!"

* * *

"Ruka, I don't give a freaking damn about it!" I screamed. "I'm already dating her, isn't that enough?"

He sighed, "Well, you'll have to deal with this yourself. I've tried my best to convince them but they still don't believe you guys are dating. Why don't you take Koizumi to meet your parents?"

I thought about Ruka's suggestion. It was a good one but a little risky. "Are you sure that'll shut them up?"

Ruka shrugged, "It'll be your best bet."

"Fine," I called to reception.

"Yes Natsume?" Oh god, she's still using my first name. Relief? Nope. Probably just shock.

"Oi, I need you to call Koizumi and tell her to meet me at my office in an hour. Ask her to dress formally - we are not going on a date," I informed Mikan. I don't know if she got it all but she usually does.

She responded in a curt manner, "Yes sir." Then the line went dead.

It wasn't only me that noticed the change in names. Ruka raised a brow, "You're quite friendly with Mikan-chan now, are you?"

No point trying to hide it all. "Well she is _your _girlfriend, my neighbour and my employee. So it's quite natural for her to know me well."

He smiled, "I see. It's great you guys are getting along. Well good luck with Koizumi, Natsume. Can I take Mikan-chan out?"

"Only if she's finished," I groaned and continued with my own work. Only a little more...

"Okay, I'll see you later."

* * *

I never knew when later was since I was completely stunned by the re-decorated house. We only reached the buzzer but I could tell already.

"Hello? Hyuuga residence," the person on the other side answered us. I'm not sure who it is though.

"It's Natsume Hyuuga and I've brought Luna Koizumi," I replied boringly. On the other hand, Koizumi was so frightened I think she was shaking.

"The mistress has been expecting you. Come in." The gates squeaked as it pulled itself open, revealing the house I grew up in. A stupid house if you ask me. It gets bigger every time I come back. The gardens, the gates, the windows... My dungeon.

We entered through the doomed doors and sitting on the exquisite couch with a divine wine glass in hand was my mother - the one who controls _my _life.

"Ah! Luna-chan! It's great to see you again. You've grown so much. Has Natsume treated you well?" she laughed, hugging the girl. Koizumi smiled and began the lady she was born to be.

I rolled my eyes. She just never gets enough of being the hostess. No one else seemed to be in the living room. I waited for someone to come but it was seriously empty -besides my mother.

"Natsume, how rude are you getting if you don't greet your mother when you finally come home?" scolded Mother.

"Mother," I greeted in monotone, "I need to call someone. Excuse me."

"You're excused," she nodded her head in my direction and I hurried off to call Ruka. Anything to get away from this hole!

* * *

"What'd you need? I just sent Mikan-chan home so I'm free. Talk away," he sighed.

"Have you been to her apartment?" I asked curiously.

"Um... Just for a while when she went to get a jacket. Why?"

Oh god. The jacket. I shivered, "You know that -"

"She's your neighbour? Sorry, I forgot to tell you. She lives right next to you. Take care of her alright?" he added. "She's from the countryside and I don't think city life suits her but she seems really happy. Fitting in and all..."

"Ruka, I'm her boss. I'm not her damn friend," I barked back at my daydreaming best friend.

"Well you can be! Anyway, how's Luna-chan with your mother?"

"You know my mother. She's completely idolizes girls like her. I'm just dozing off listening to them. But there's a catch today isn't there?" I went straight to the point. I knew there was something wrong when _Ruka _told me to visit. "My mother wants something as usual and I have to do it. You know that I won't obey so just tell me."

Ruka heaved, "I knew you'd figure it out. Worth a try anyway... Mrs. Hyuuga wants to announce something. I don't know what it is exactly but I'm guessing you have an idea what it is. If Luna-chan is there, it must be - "

"Call you back," I immediately switch him off. No point beating around the bush. The evidence was there. Now if I just piece it together...

My mother - a woman who cares the most about the Hyuuga name - calls Ruka to get me _and _Koizumi to my house...

If you are stupid and still don't get it... This must be about the engagement.

* * *

"Mother, can I speak to you?"

She turns around to place the delicate cup of fresh red wine on the table, "Of course." She swished her dress as she strutted her way over to me in the corner of a room. The same ruby eyes I look at in the mirror stare into mine, "What'd you want Natsume?"

"You're going to do something - an announcement - during dinner, aren't you? I just want to know what it is," I demanded.

"Natsume, you should be clever enough to work it out. And if you can't, then why don't you just sit back and watch the show?" Mother smirked. God, she is so devious!

"I would. But this includes me, doesn't it? I know it does. And if it's what I think it is then I might as leave now."

"Too bad. It'll still continue even if you run away. I told you before Natsume, even if you choose to move, to immigrate, you'll still be a Hyuuga by blood. You just have to accept it." Her haunting voice seemed to be chains, slowly binding me.

"But I won't. Mother, I'll wait for your announcement. But that doesn't mean I'll accept anything. Anything you force on me as a Hyuuga, I can't accept. I'll do everything with my own hands."

I stood determined until Koizumi interrupted from afar. "Um... Mrs. Hyuuga, Natsume-kun? Dinner's ready."

Mother gave me a knowing smile and went off to the dining table.

* * *

I'm so anxious now...

Starters flew by as did the main course. Delicious and perfect as always. Koizumi kept on kissing up to my mother and she just adored it. I waited and waited. Desserts came and went too but still no announcement!

Mother sipped her wine and looked down the table, "Well now. You two are getting along fine. How's your job Natsume?"

"Fine," I growled. She knows I hate talking about the job that I got while defying her. She wanted this, I wanted that. So I headed in another direction.

"Good. Then what about that secretary of yours?"

I froze. She couldn't possibly have been spying... "She's Ruka's girlfriend."

"Yes. Mikan-chan is a great girl Mrs. Hyuuga," complimented Koizumi. For once, she's helping!

"I see... Then you must know, Sakura-san has come to join us today," Mrs. Hyuuga announced. "I just felt that I really need to meet this girl. Running a little late but here she comes."

At the doors, wearing a long dark jacket with a dark hood pulled up, was a girl. She was dripping wet and the scenario was sort of like at the sushi place but this time when she pushed the hood back, she grinned, "Mrs. Hyuuga, thank you for inviting me to your lovely home. Hello, Luna-chan, Natsume."

"Natsume, Luna-chan, meet my personal new maid."

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

I'm not lying when I say I was shocked there were people following this story. It's an honour for me that you guys read it, review it, enjoy it... Just thank you! Happy 2013 and I hope I start to plot up this story...


	6. At the Bar

**Dark Hood**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor its characters but this story is entirely mine.**

* * *

"M-maid? Y-you got a maid?" I stammered.

Mother shrugged, "Why can't I?" She grinned up at her new doll, "Sakura-san, why don't you can sit down for some tea."

She smiled back in her usual bright way, "Yes please. That'll be wonderful to have."

"Mother, can I-?"

Before I finished my raged sentence, she cut me off and answered, "Yes. I'll talk to you in a second, dear. So Sakura-san, you're dating Ruka? And you're working in the same company as Natsume here?" she questioned.

"Yes. It's been brilliant," Mikan answered quickly. "Everyone's been very nice. Luna-chan has showed me around a little too!"

How come I never knew that? "Great. Then why'd you look for a job here?"

"I'm just looking for a part-time job I could do. Jii-chan isn't feeling his best at the moment..." she sighed.

"I see. So you've moved so you could find medical money for your Jii-chan," Mother observed for a second then jumped up, "Well then let's have that talk Natsume."

* * *

"What are you planning?!" I exclaimed, "Ruka's going to be angry when he hears about this."

She rolled her eyes, "Didn't you hear? She went looking for the job herself. I was just being a good employer and -"

"So that's what this is about? You want to use her to tell me you can use anyone I use? Mother, she's a person, not a puppet!"

"I never said anything about it," she smirked.

I growled, "But you're hinting it. She's Ruka's girlfriend and -"

"That's your excuse. She's your best friend's girlfriend? I know you have something for her, Natsume. I'm just waiting for you to admit it."

"Well, you're wrong!" I barked back. "I feel nothing for her. I'm just looking out for her in place of Ruka at times. Making her a maid of the Hyuuga house is plain crazy!"

"But you are no longer a member of the Hyuuga house."

"You were the one who said I was connected by blood," I spat out those words she told me earlier.

"Well I remember nothing of the sort." She returned to the dining room.

"You don't need a new maid!" I added angrily but she just ignored me...

* * *

The two of them sat at the back, chatting non-stop. Girls... Honestly, they never stop talking.

I pulled the car to a stop and Koizumi gasped, "Oh! Well time just flies by when you're having fun... That was great Mikan-chan. We'll have to go out again some time. Thanks for inviting me Natsume-kun."

"Same here. I enjoyed myself a lot today, Luna-chan. I'll call you tomorrow. Bye!" Mikan waved as Koizumi entered her house.

"Hn"

I started off again and we headed to the apartment. Maybe Koizumi wasn't so bad, but I don't want to do anything about it. She was nice, but boring.

"Natsume, why don't you just marry her?" suggested Mikan suddenly.

"What?"

"She told me you haven't even kissed her yet. Plus, your mother wants you to propose already. You're really nice and Luna-chan really likes you too," Mikan smiled sweetly.

I rolled my eyes, "No. You sound like my mother now. I won't marry anyone so just let me be."

"Then why'd you ask her out?!"

"Because my mother kept pestering me!" I yelled back. Then my saviour came back. The phone buzzed, "Hello?"

"Natsume? Are you free?" asked Ruka.

"Well your girlfriend is in my car annoying me. But what is it?"

"Oh! Is that Ruka?" squealed Mikan.

I glared at her and Ruka answered me, "I really need to go out for a drink tonight. The bar?"

"Yeah. Just wait for me, I'll be there in," I glanced at the clock. 1:05am... "Twenty minutes. Bye."

She had crawled up in front, "That's illegal, you know. Get a bluetooth!"

"Shut up!" I screamed at her.

"Still illegal~" she sang.

"I can still fire you," I reminded her strictly.

* * *

"So then you went all crazy," I sighed, shaking my head in disapproval. "I know I'm your best friend and all but I know that's completely wrong."

Ruka groaned as he finished his vodka, "You just don't get it! She's wonderful..."

"She's your girlfriend. I don't know why you have to resist," I replied and asked the bartender for a cocktail for me and another vodka for Ruka.

He stared at me, "Natsume. You know Mikan-chan. You know what she's like. So I don't know why you're telling me to go for it. It's completely irresponsible!"

"Hey guys. Want to dance?" asked the lady. She wore the slutty clothes like most the people in the club and she didn't seem... right.

"No. I'm good," I sighed, bored with her.

"Hmph. What about you?" she pressed her body against Ruka who just laughed.

"Sorry, I've got a girlfriend."

She pouted, "It doesn't matter as long as she doesn't know right? I don't see your girlfriend here."

"You'd think," someone barked at her. She was holding the dark jacket, her hair wild but she still answered angrily, "I'm his girlfriend. Problem?"

"Whatever. You aren't taken right?" The girl strutted over to me and I just rolled my eyes.

"Get lost," I ordered another drink, chucking it all down.

She groaned, "You boys are no fun. Ciao~" Just like that she skipped off to find some other guys to play with.

"Ruka! How could you come to a club like this?!" yelled Mikan, "I want an answer."

"I-! M-mikan-chan, that's why I asked Natsume to come with me. Natsume?" he stared hopefully at me.

I smirked, "Ruka, you know you're my buddy and all but why do you want me to save you from a girl? Man up."

"Natsume!" he screamed.

"Ruka!" Mikan screamed back.

* * *

In the end, we had to leave. Honestly, I was starting to have a good night.

"We were drinking. There's nothing to explain. Ruka, I don't get why you like that girl..." I snorted.

"Natsume! You're being so rude!" she yelled.

"Whatever. I'm going home. Don't be late. Just because you've got more than one job doesn't mean you can slack off," I added before I left. I still heard from behind:

"Another job? Mikan-chan!"

But why am I so irritated in the first place? Having a job in the Hyuuga house has nothing to do with me right? Oh god, but Mother might force things out of her!

She'll know things inside my office. Fire her? No, I can't do that to Ruka...

I just need to make sure she says nothing to my mother right?

* * *

I hate my house. But I'm back again. Just because of some guilt I had, eating me up alive...

Damn my best friend and his stupid girlfriend.

"Ah, Natsume, here to see your lover?" asked Mother cheekily, poking my last straw.

"Mother, I suggest you to see a therapist, then go to apologize to Ruka."

"Someone's in a bad mood today," laughed the other parent in the house. I relaxed a little but I couldn't really with the intimidating woman smirking behind me.

"Father," I greeted, "When did you - ?"

"Spare me of your useless talk. I heard from your mother. So what's this about you after a maid?" he raised an eyebrow at me, bemused possibly.

I couldn't possibly tell. My rage was rising by the second, "I am not! She's Ruka's girlfriend and I need to talk to her. This is business concerned," I glared at them both.

"Well, go ahead. Sakura-san is cleaning up my room at the moment," Mother smiled creepily up at me, expecting me to explode, "Since she is _my _personal maid now."

"Excuse me then," I rolled my eyes once I wasn't facing them. This was the reason I moved. Endless torments from my annoying parents since birth.

* * *

"Natsume! What are you doing here?" asked Mikan surprised. She threw the dirty pile of clothes into a basket and smiled.

"I need to talk to you," I answered seriously. She wore the outfit that all the maids wore and it was disgusting. I've seen those since was in a crib...

"Oh! But I can't really while I'm working..."

I groaned, "I got permission. Anyway, you've got a job which (I think since Tobita is manager and all) is paying well. Why are you working here?"

"I thought you heard at dinner," she continued dumping the clothes into the laundry basket, "Jii-chan isn't doing too well and Kaoru-san seems to be a very nice person. Besides, I have other part-time jobs as well."

Fine, I'll ask about it another time... "So you haven't talked much to her have you?"

She grinned, "Your mother is very much like you. The interview went the mostly the same way. She teased me then I got the job - quite surprising really..."

"Mother never hires anyone unless... Nevermind. Just never talk to her about me," I looked deep into her hazel eyes which were nt content at looking at mine. "Even if it kills you, understand? All that stuff: cleaning up your apartment, the bar, the office papers. I don't want her thinking -"

"So basically our entire relationship," Mikan cut in, "I know that I'm not the best person in the world but I'm not that bad that you have to hide me from your family, am I?"

"You don't under-"

"Of course," she sneered with a face I've never seen before, "_I'd _never understand. If you excuse me, I better go back to work before I get fired for slacking off!" She grabbed the laundry basket and dashed out of the bedroom but she turned her head with a spiteful look, "But don't worry, I'm not that bad as to going around _boasting _about my relationships with my _boss, _Hyuuga-san."

She disappeared out of door quickly before I could comment on anything. Rubbing my temples, I wondered if what I did was right. But she won't tell right? I should be concerned anymore...

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**

I've been reading fanfictions... _a lot. _But only because I've been having trouble thinking of a suitable plot. Why, oh why, did I name you Dark Hood?! There must be a reason and I'm dying to figure it out. I'm going to be selfish... Review? Maybe? Just? No! I'll update soon but school and all... Although I have to point out:

riaanaa- Thanks a lot! Why do you prefer chapter 2? I begin to wonder...

nuro- Your support is awesome! So enthusiastic!

ToriChuck- It's nice to see you again! Thanks, I must like cliffhangers...

Anonymous- Haha, I just felt like I needed it. Cliffhangers are now my thing.

AnimeMango- I've seen you more than once! Thank you!

nix- I'm hoping you're the same person. But thanks! I'll continue!

mariaelennaella- Damn it. You're figuring stuff out faster than me!


	7. At Ruka's Apartment

**Dark Hood**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor any of its characters but this story is entirely mine.**

* * *

"I screwed up," he moaned at me again. His face was completely red from the intake of alcohol.

"I know," I grunted as I heaved him into the car, "You've said that more than a billion times."

But he just kept whining on and on about how he shouldn't have been in a bar. Honestly, Ruka is the weakest when it comes to alcohol. Plus if he was upset about being caught by his girlfriend in a bar, why was he here again?

"God Natsume, maybe I should have never asked her out... I'm just hallucinating about Hotaru sometimes. I think I'm cheating on Mikan-chan..." he mumbled sleepily. His puking session must have tired him out because now he isn't asking for more alcohol like before.

"Whatever. I'm taking you home," I told him as I started to drive to his home which is miles away from mine.

* * *

It's only been two weeks since I last saw her.

She's still working as a maid in Hyuuga house but from what I heard, she kept her word and shut up when they ever spoke of me. Also, she's taken a month long vacation which was apparently 'planned' to begin with. I've not been stalking her or anything but she never appeared anymore in her apartment.

When I was home, I wouldn't hear a single noise coming from the other side. It's not like I _tried _listening, but there was certainly not a single life-form next door. She's definitely hiding...

Speaking of apartments, Ruka's is huge.

He's a successful vet, but I didn't know how much that could earn you before Ruka bought a super expensive gift for Imai then moved into this super apartment.

Tired and annoyed by his constant whining, I flipped him onto his bed and just left him there. I knew I probably had to stay over tonight. It's 4am and I'm too lazy.

So in my dirty clothes, I flopped onto his couch and closed my eyes. It was quite easy to go to sleep after all the vodka I took in too. Now the thoughts of _her _and our most recent encounter won't flood my mind...

* * *

"Natsume! Get up!" screamed Ruka and pushed me off.

"What the hell was that for?" I groaned, rubbing my sore head. The hangover plus the painful hit on the ground made everything worse. Not to mention, Ruka's loud voice in the morning.

"Your damn phone is ringing _again! _And it's just making this hangover worse..." he moaned and rubbed his temples.

I was about to snapped back an insult on how he wasn't the only one with a hangover but my phone distracted me. The thing was on overload!

63 Missed Calls, 82 Messages and 57 Voicemails. Not too bad... The majority (once again) was from my mother but this time the office had called me and also some of the cilents. I quickly called back as Ruka sauntered back into his room with some pills.

"Hello, is that you Hyuuga-san?" asked Tobita in a distressed voice.

"Hn. What'd you call so many times for?" I sat down on the couch, waiting for Tobita's cries of distress.

There was some muttering then Tobita answered, "Sir, Andou-san has requested to see you and he won't leave until he does. I've tried to explain that you won't be in until later and to book an appointment but he -"

"Whatever. What else?" Andou was never the best cilent you could have. I hated him the moment I saw him. Our meeting wasn't the best.

"...Also, Narumi-san has invited you to some type of party but he won't give me details - it's a private party. And Koizumi-san is looking for you again."

"Is that all?"

"No... Mikan-chan has come in with a resignation letter. I told her you weren't in and to come back to see you about it... Hyuuga-san?"

"Tell Andou I won't see him until tomorrow; I'm taking today off. I'll call the bastard (Narumi), " I almost commanded Tobita.

"And what about Mikan-?" he started.

"Just leave her be," I snapped.

"Y-yes sir. But if you're taking the day off..."

"You're in charge. Don't do anything rash or I'll fire you," I threatened.

"Y-yes s-sir. I'll try not to d-disappoint you," he replied shakily.

"Hn" I switched off the phone and took out the battery. Now I can sleep in peace...

* * *

_Ding-dong. Ding-dong. Ding-dong. Ding-dong. Ding-dong._

"For God's sake Ruka, open the freaking door!" I screamed in rage at my friend who was peacefully sleeping in his comfortable room.

He barked back, "I can't. I'm feeling sick!" Then the puking noises continued.

"Well, I'm sick of your damn - Shut up!" I yelled at the door but it just kept ringing more bizarrely. Finally, I got up and stomped over to slam the door open. "What is i-?"

Standing there (unexpectedly), was a brunette dressed in a pretty floral dress with a horrified expression on her petite face. "N-nat... H-hyuuga-san. I came to see Ruka... He said he was sick," she explained.

I turned my back on her and muttered, "Whatever. He's in his room."

She doesn't show up anywhere and suddenly she's here. What the hell? It's so damn annoying. She shut the door quietly and walked over to the kitchen for some reason.

I ignored it and pretended that I was sleepy - which I was. Just not as much as before.

Then I heard her enter Ruka's room so I shut my eyes...

"AHHH!" the combined screams shocked me and made me jump off the couch.

Then Mikan came back out with a blushing face, leaning against the now shut door. "I-I... H-he... I'm going..." she stammered unsurely and scrambled out of the apartment faster than a leopard. No wonder she's able to hide from me.

Curious, I stepped into Ruka's room. But once I went in, I wished never did.

* * *

We sat silently at the breakfast table. Ruka acted awkward and I tried to control my laughter which never ceased to go.

I scoffed down the croissant hoping it would calm me then spoke slowly as to not laugh, "So why...?" My voice wouldn't let me continue the sentence. It was just too unnatural.

"I was going to shower," Ruka answered, bright red, "Then Mikan-chan came in..."

"Then... what about...?" The smirk was already appearing.

"Usagi covered me."

Finally, we both cracked.

It lasted for around five minutes. My stomach hurt at the end of it.

Honestly, he was like Adam before he ate the fruit.

"Anyway, back to what I wanted to talk to you about before I got drunk..." Ruka started, finally sitting up properly.

I nodded as a sign for him to continue.

"Do you think I should break up with Mikan-chan?" he asked like he had last night. His eyes were seriously, watching me and waiting for me to give him needed advice.

My heart seemed to thump for some reason. It felt like he was investigating me. Like he knew I had some type of relationship with Mikan. I gulped, "Why would you consider that in the first place?"

"I told you! Because I still have feelings for Hotaru. Yesterday, I bumped into her and... And I suddenly wished I wasn't with Mikan-chan. Then after that, I realized I might be mistreating Mikan-chan. It's like I'm cheating on her," he sighed.

_Then dump her. _Something in me wanted to say that. The bad friend inside who wanted to take advantage of this situation however I don't see how ruining my best friend's relationship would benefit me.

"You like Imai. We established that years ago. But do you like this girl you have right now?" I asked making sure I didn't say her name. I felt as though it might... do something to this conversation. So I quickly added, "Do you have anything to drink?"

"Haven't you ever liked anyone before Natsume? When you feel like... you have to speak to them or something? Then when they call your name, you get this fuzzy feeling? Well everything I'm with Hotaru I feel that. Then I realized that might not be love. When Mikan-chan calls me, I'm always content and smiling. All that tension and nervousness I get is gone. I like Mikan-chan. But I just... really like Hotaru as well..." He looked down to the floor.

"Then why did you ask her out and not Imai?" I headed over to the kitchen so I wouldn't look Ruka in the eye. Why was I feeling guilty and upset? It's so stupid. Call your name? Fuzzy feeling? No.

"B-because... Damn it Natsume! Can't you just give me an answer? Should I dump Mikan-chan and pursue Hotaru or keep my relationship with Mikan-chan and forget Hotaru?!" he burst out.

My throat ran dry.

I always felt, when I saw younger and saw cartoons which had a devil on side of someone's shoulder and an angel on the other, that it was stupid. Wouldn't everyone go for the angel? Because we all know how to tell bad from good. But now...

What was going on? I can't make my best friend lose a girlfriend because I... Because I what? Do I like her? Oh god, no...

* * *

**End of Chapter 7**

Hey guys, sorry for the _super _late update but I've been busy. Exam week... But I'll make up for it! I promise! By updating two chapters today!


	8. At the Port

**Dark Hood**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor its characters but this story is entirely mine.**

* * *

His eyes never left me, I knew that. The intensity was shocking.

Still feeling parched, I looked down at the kitchen table... There sat a lonely cup of coffee. Not just any cup of coffee: a black tie.

It seemed to spur the devil that was urging me to ask Ruka to break all relations with that girl and have her all to myself...

"Natsume?" Ruka called me again.

"Oh, sorry... I think you -"

_Ding-dong!_

"Let's talk about it later then," Ruka suggested and I just shrugged. Inside, something was disappointed at my lost chance but something also rejoiced that I was saved by the bell.

Ruka headed over to the door and I snuck a glance. It was Imai. And she seemed... angrier than she usually looked like when she needed to talk to us.

"You must be freaking kidding me Nogi. You do _that _before you've even... I have the right to kill you right this minute for harassing my best friend," she growled, glaring at Ruka then turned to me, "Hyuuga. I hear you're giving the idiot a hard time."

"And that's a reason to kill me too?" I mocked, sipping the coffee. "She's the one who's giving _me _a hard time. Getting a secure job then suddenly deciding to quit. That could hurt my reputation you know."

Her face twisted in disgust then returned back to Ruka. "Listen here, Nogi. If you _ever _do anything like this again, not only will Mikan be taken from you..." She leaned in and whispered something into his ear.

It must've been a really bad threat because Ruka turned as red as he could be and then stomped into his bedroom again. Imai smirked and gave me a warning again. "Hyuuga, you're stepping on a thin line. It's quite easy to bring you down - since you are the outsider of the Hyuuga family."

"I could say the same Imai," I spat. No one has spoken of things like that since I became head. I've proven myself... haven't I?

"That's a completely different case. Do not think for one second we are alike. Just remember, if she comes crying to me about you one more time I will sincerely come to batter you." With a twist of her heel, she was out of sight again.

God, she's worst than a witch. Even if we tried to burn or drown or even stone her, she'll just come back worst than ever.

"Ruka, she's gone," I announced.

He came back out (still a little pink) and slouched on the couch. "Now I'm certain I'm the worst boyfriend in the entire universe," he sighed.

And maybe I'm the worst friend...

* * *

I returned to my apartment with the worst feeling. Betrayal...

I remembered what the Ruka said: '... _You have to speak to them?... When they call your name, you get this fuzzy feeling?'_

The thing weighing upon my heart just grew ten times worst. Why am I always teasing that girl? Is that because I have to speak to them? And a fuzzy feeling? I can't describe any feeling I have as fuzzy.

This is wrong.

"Kyaaaa!" yelled a voice from next door. Next door: Mikan's apartment.

Jumping from where I sat, I went over and knocked, "Oi, what's going on in there?"

"Um..."

"If you don't open this door, I swear I will -" But she did open the door. Silently, she invited me in and I entered with a bad feeling sinking in every second.

"Nothing was going on... I just... Um... Saw a spider!" she smiled fakely.

"Hn"

Then I turned to go. Every second it was getting stranger and when I turned, hanging on the door handle was that dark jacket.

"Hyuuga-san."

No fuzzy feeling. Just a little stab as if someone stuck a little pin through my heart. I could live with it, just not long.

"Please... accept this," she held out a white envelope. On it, the words: _Resignation, _was clear and blunt. "I know I haven't been working for long... and that I wasn't the best employee... but I really have to go. I'm really sorry! But Jii-chan is sick and I..."

It must be true right? Everything seems really empty now. The couch where we had the chinese food and watched TV was a while was gone. The TV itself had disappeared too. Once again, the boxes appeared and overtook the room.

"Whatever. Just hand it in tomorrow," I grunted and reached for the door.

"No! Natsume!" she yelled.

There it is, that fuzzy feeling. But still, I pulled the door open and went back to my lonely apartment. This is where I truly belong...

Alone in the dark.

* * *

The morning came and I went to work extra early to get everything back in order. The night was not the good kind. I stayed up listening to her packing her stuff. This morning I saw the moving truck come along.

Tobita was there as I expected and he was fumbling with pieces of paper - probably the stuff for the important meeting I'm having with the boards today. When he saw me arrive, he dropped them all. "Oh sorry! Hyuuga-san!"

I just looked at him. "M-mikan-chan came by today and told me that -"

"Whatever. Just start looking for a new employee to fill her space," I ordered emotionlessly.

"T-tha... t-tha..." he stammered, never able to finish what he wanted to say.

"Hn"

I locked my office door and did what I was supposed to do.

Report to my annoying mother...

"Natsume? What a surprise. You never call," she greeted me cheerfully on the phone.

"You're the one always telling me to call. Anyway, you know th-"

"Mikan-chan is going overseas? Yep. I told her not to resign though. She was a very entertaining maid. Always cheerful and kind but she was slightly depressed for some time. That must be because of her Jii-"

"Mother! She's going overseas?"

"Well, I thought you would've known - since you're her boss as well... Oh no Natsume... Please don't tell me you accepted that damn piece of paper."

My silence spoke me and Mount Kaoru blew. "Natsume Hyuuga! That is the most disgraceful thing you've ever done in all your life!"

"Really?" I asked in a mocking tone. "Plus, why are you so... interested in that girl? She's Ruka's girlfriend and -"

"You always say Ruka's girlfriend Natsume. Have you not noticed a lot of things? She's the first girl you've ever taken notice of, she's the first you've ever called by her first name, she's the first you've ever helped, she's the first -"

"Mother. Aren't you the one who arranged for a marriage interview? Koizumi is my girlfriend."

"But I never see you calling her 'Luna', do I?" she asked. "In my defence, the interview was actually put off the day you asked her out. You're a free man Natsume."

"...Fine. But this is just for Ruka. Where is she heading to?"

I swear my mother is smirking this very second.

* * *

Damn it! She leaves today. And apparently Ruka (who already knew about her departure and never cared to mention it in front of me - best friend ever), was going with her.

She's at the port already. Very soon she'll leave Japan and never return.

But within a crowd of dozens of people, it's extremely difficult to find one person. I searched everywhere and even called Ruka but reception was horrible.

Just when I was about to give up - the clock said it was 4pm: the departure time - I caught a glimpse of a woman dressed completely in black. That was her! It had to be her!

Dashing towards the shadow of the woman, I caught up. My hand touched her shoulder and she flicked herhead around.

"Sorry sir, do I know you?" she asked with a confused face.

My heart sank. "Sorry. I mistakened you..." She walked off and I saw the cruise ship set off. Damn it! I slammed my fist against the metal pilllar and swore.

I missed my chance.

"Natsume? Did you come to say goodbye?" asked Ruka, smiling happily.

"Ruka..."

"Sorry, he already boarded."

I pulled my fist away, "He?"

"Mikan's Jii-chan. Isn't that who you -?" Ruka begin but was shortly cut off.

"N-natsume!" cried the girl running towards us.

"Mikan-chan, Natsume came to see your Jii-chan off. Shame he missed it though."

She looked me in the eye and smiled, "Thank you."

"Hn"

"Natsume... your fist is bleeding," Ruka added.

* * *

Turns out, I missed the important meeting with the boards and they assigned me to some place without my acceptance. Tobita took my place but he wasn't... convincing.

"Sorry Hyuuga-san," Tobita apologised for the millionth time.

"It doesn't matter. It was my fault I was late. Where's the notes?" I asked, ruffling my hair with my unharmed hand. The other was carefully bandaged by none other than Mikan Sakura.

"On your desk sir."

I nodded and headed off. But even from there, I heard Mikan and Ruka start an argument.

"It was my fault! And if I banaged faster maybe he could've made it on time..." cried Mikan, tearing up.

"No it wasn't... Yuu, can't we do anything about it?" asked Ruka.

"I'm afraid not. I tried my best to convince them but they wouldn't let me... But I'll try and call again. I cannot guarantee anything. You know how it is Mikan. You've worked here. Besides, Hyuuga-san has accepted." He scurried back to his desk.

I stood and stomped outside, "I'm going. You guys stop meddling. Plus aren't _you_ moving?" I grimaced at Mikan who shrank back.

"No, she didn't not to go at the last minute. It'll take a while to fix things. So... can she have her job back?" Ruka asked.

"Whatever."

Fate is messing with me.

Now I know that I love her, I have to leave. Maybe this was right. Maybe when I come back after a while, I'll manage to forget about Mikan and Ruka can resolve things. This is my chance to clear out my mind.

* * *

**End of Chapter 8**

Thanks for waiting so long and thanks for reading! To my awesome reviewers: nix, AnimeMango! Thanks! And don't forget the amount of follows have gone up too! I won't be selfish and ask for reviews... Possibly...


	9. At the Airport

**Dark Hood**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor its characters but the story is entirely mine.**

* * *

Angrily, I flung the suitcases at the wall. I endured through the urge to punch the wall since it hurt so much.

"Natsume?" whispered a delicate voice from the other side.

Damn, she's still there. "What?" I growled.

"Did you punch the wall?"

"No."

"A-alright... Be careful then," she added then it grew silent. This was all because of her!

My betrayal towards my best friend was because she made my heart thob, my betrayal towards my girlfriend was because she caused me much more happiness and sadness than her, my everything has changed.

The phone rang and echoed loudly around the apartment. It was so loud it hurt my brain.

"Hello, Natsume Hyuuga speaking," I recited robotically. Soon, I won't be able to do this anymore.

"N-natsume-kun? I heard from Yuu... Y-you wanted to s-speak to me?" asked Koizumi, her voice shaking. Honestly, she sounded like Tobita too.

"Yes. Did you hear everything from him?"

"Partly..."

"Alright. Well..." I struggled to let the words roll off my tongue. God, I'm messed up.

"No. Don't say it... I already know what you'd say... You look at her the way I look at you... So I understand..." she mumbled quietly but I could hear the crack in her voice.

I sighed. The hard part was over. "Thanks Koizumi. Sorry for -"

"Hey! I never said anything about giving up. Mikan-chan and I are now rivals," she chuckled. "Anyway, how's that working out for you?"

"She's staying in Tokyo but now it's my turn to leave." I rubbed my temples and drop onto the couch.

"Where to?"

"They plan to open a new business in Paris and since the on in Tokyo is _so _successful, they plan to bring me out and replace me with Tobita - since he has the skills needed." I felt more relaxed talking to Koizumi. I didn't need to piss her off and I didn't need to try to catch her attention. It ws so easy to open more mouth and talk to her...

"And you agreed? What did you mother say?" asked Koizumi curiously.

"Oh crap! I knew I forgot something. I'll call you later Koizumi," I pulled the phone away from my ear but I heard her cry.

"Wait!"

"What?" I groaned, tried of this conversation and dreading talking to my mother about leaving the country. She'll kill me.

"If Mikan-chan and I are on equal grounds then..." she grew quieter and I couldn't hear her anymore.

"Whatever."

Then she brightened up, "Thank you! Goodbye then Natsume!" The line went dead.

Natsume? Oh boy...

* * *

"So because you were too busy chasing Mikan-chan you agreed to leaving the country?" she concluded.

I gulped. I didn't want to answer. It was so intimidating. But I had to manage out a strong answer. "Hn"

"You idiot of a son! Never let a girl get ahead of you! And I thought you were clever..." Mother's disappointed voice echoed through my head. It annoyed me.

"Hn"

"Are you sure you can't cancel it?" asked Mother.

"I'm fine! I don't want anyone's help, Mother. I left the house for a reason. I'll be leaving on Tuesday," I growled, "Goodbye." Then I cut off the phone.

Just when I thought about the bothersome day, I could get some rest however the doorbell went. I moaned again but answered, "It's open."

"Natsume, what are you doing? You have to pack up! Only two more days to go. Also, what are you going to do with your apartment?" asked Ruka, barging in.

"Nothing," I grumbled.

"Good. Because I wanted to ask... Could I borrow your apartment while I'm gone? Then I can stay beside Mikan... You'll do that for me, right?" Ruka stared at me.

My heart sped up. I had to agree? What to do...? "Ruka," I coughed loudly to clear my throat. Somehow, my voice seemed fake and loud - very loud. "About the apartment... I... I'm just planning... to..."

"Ruka?!" screamed Mikan who came running in as well. "Oh! You are here! I thought I heard you!"

"Mikan-chan! I thought you were... Nevermind. I just came around to help Natsume pack. There's just _so_ much to do." He pointed towards all my unpacked stuff. My heart thumped again.

"Cool! I'll help pack! I still have a lot of things next door from - " Her voice intrigued me... No... Ruka's here...

"Will both of you get out?!" I screamed, bursting finally from all the emotions bubbling inside me.

"Natsume, are you alright?" Ruka asked, looking down at me.

"No..." I muttered. "I'm not! Could you both just go next door or go home? I don't care... I want to be left alone..."

Ruka seemed to get the message (who wouldn't?) and dragged Mikan outside. "Sorry to disturb you then."

The door shut and I leaned against the wall. I heard everything from there...

Mikan is Ruka's.

* * *

I hated it. Being alone here...

Not physically of course. Tons of happy people were passing by me, some talking about what to do when they arrive at their destinations, some muttering into their phones their final goodbyes, some typing rapidly on their laptops for some presentation... But I did none of the above.

I had everything prepared. The apartment - after a long night - I decided to let Ruka watch over it while I leave. He's my best friend. I couldn't say no after everything he had done for me. I've decided this friendship can't be destroyed by a girl. Mother had reminded me.

Tobita told me he wouldn't move a thing in my office. He said it would be reserved for when I come back. He's pretty naive... but a great friend - even the perfect employee. However, it is prety stupid. He's going to replace me but he won't even use the office. I had argued but he was determined - showing the skills needed to take my place.

The company provided me a first-class ticket and I couldn't _wait _for the stupid 13 hour flight. And not to mention the fact I hardly know any french. I'm Japanese, for goodness sake!

"Flight 201 to Paris, final call," the speakers told me.

What was I doing anyway?

I was sitting in the waiting area with a bored, empty looking expression on my face while my flight was on final call. Sighing (and realizing I was being completely stupid), I got up and headed to my gate with the ticket and my passport dangling. Hopefully, someone will steal it from me.

No one could stop me though.

Not even if _she_ suddenly appeared out of nowhere like usual.

Without control of my head, I looked behind me, hoping to see a brunette running down the airport calling my name. But that wasn't possible. Of all the times I wanted to see her, this might be the most desperate.

How come she appears when I don't expect it and when I want to see her, she's never there?

Oh yeah... This is reality. I was blinded by the fact that fate finally set up a trap on me after causing me so much misery the past years...

* * *

"Please switch off all mobile phones and buckle your seatbelts as shown..." the instructions from the video was uttering dreadful. The girl was trying to flirt with me as well. God, it's going to be a painful air flight.

My eyes landed on the people outside who had finished loading luggage onto the airplane. Hang on, I know that dirty blond... Koko! My crimson eyes focused on him.

His lips were moving but he was too far away for me to make out what he was trying to indicate. However he pointed back to the airport. I scanned the entire building which took a while - and the pressure was shocking due to the roaring of the live engines, finally, I found it.

She was there.

At the gate where I departed, she was standing, waving. Her miniature figure was disappearing and beside her, I made out Ruka's vague figure, waving as well. Both of them were trying to mouth something. But the plane began to turn.

I cried out to the flirtatious girl, "Oi! Can I get off?"

"Sir, I'm afraid you'll have to remain seated. The plane is about to fly any second," she grew serious.

"I have to get off! This is an emergency!"

"I'm sorry sir. You'll have to wait until we're up. We can't possibly stop the plane during take-off."

I glared at her, "What if someone was dying?"

"Sir, I'm sure we can do something about that after we're up on air. Please have an enjoyable flight!" Then she stomped off, annoyed by my reckless request.

I clenched my fist, hurting the wounds on my knuckles. Either way, the plane levitated up to the air and I bit the sides of my mouth to stop from screaming out some insult.

Do something about someone dying down below while we're up in the air?! God, I need to report her. What were the two of them mouthing to me?

My brain made me think logically:

Option One - I must've forgotten something and they wanted to give it to before I left.

Option Two - They want to announce something that concerns me.

Option Three - The company cancelled my stay.

Or possibly, just maybe, a one-in-a-million chance, the unthinkable.

Mikan might have come for me. They might want me to stay. But I know once I get to Paris, I have to block out all these feelings, so I let myself escape to these dreams. When I get to Paris, I'll refresh myself. I'll forget my feelings about Mikan and let Ruka have her.

He loves her. Who am I to do anything about it?

* * *

Around two hours has passed, I don't know the time exactly since I've only been daydreaming.

Someone wandered into the first class. My head was down so when she stopped beside me, I lifted it and saw a face I didn't expect.

"Natsume..."

* * *

**End of Chapter 9**

Believe it or not, I think this is one of my favorite chapters... ever. And I love this cliffhanger. I'm sure you intelligent reviewers have worked out who it is but meh! I'll keep it. Thanks so much for the support guys! This month, I got loads of followers, reviewers, favorites... Thanks you!

adrienna22 - THANK YOU! I never expect _anyone_ to quote that bit. I was on the edge of my seat when I read your review. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

AnimeMango - Aw~ You must be my first fan then! I hope you do get an account. Anyone would agree Fanfiction is great! (It's actually Blooms...) Thank you so MUCH!

gabsterela - that will remain a mystery... for now... What did you think she said though? I'm interested...

ToriChuck - Yeah... Exams are full of stress... Still recovering... Thanks for your review! (and understanding!)

nix - Haha! I was laughing when I read your review! I just never realized there are many Ruka x Hotaru fans. Do you think they should be together? I might just pair Ruka with Koizumi... Haha...

You guys make me smile! :) All of you who are reading this right now is making me happy! I hope I'm doing the same for you!


	10. At Nowhere

**Dark Hood**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor its characters but this story is entirely mine.**

* * *

Her face glistened - which was unusual for a girl who had been on the plane for two hours - and her hair was sparkling.

"Hey. Since it was last minute, I only got an economy seat," she laughed, "I just really needed to get on the plane so I bought it randomly."

"Why?" I asked, knowing how much it must've cost for a quick ticket from Tokyo to Paris.

"Because... I can't let all those french girls get all over you," she had a smug expression on her face.

I sighed, "I can't speak french."

She giggled, "You like Girls Aloud now? Now I'm sure you won't get any girls."

"Don't you have to go back to your seat?" I asked, annoyed by her joke.

"I guess... That girl is giving me the creeps," she turned and stared at the flirty female flight attendant who was glaring towards us. "I'll see you when we get off or maybe later then. Bye Natsume."

"Hn. Bye Koizumi."

* * *

My mind started to wonder as the plane continued to fly through the air.

Koizumi is going to follow me even though I just swore never to get close to any romance because I wanted to preserve my friendship with Ruka. That is messed up. There's no other way to put it.

"Sir, would you like me report your, um... incident?" asked the attendant. I glared and her and I saw that far down, a few attendants were gossiping - obviously about her and me.

"No. But I'd like to report you," I growled angrily. She stepped back in fear then mumbled some form of apology before going back to her crew who were laughing at her attempt to 'flirt'.

Perhaps it might've worked if I hadn't made a promise to myself: No romance in Paris.

* * *

I departed the plane without haste. Those were the worst 13 hours on a plane - No. The worst 13 hours of my life.

The unstoppable pestering of the crew, my aching back, the snoring of the other passengers disabled me from sleep and the stupid wails of a mad baby from the back of plane irriated me even more.

Yet still, I looked around hoping that Mikan might be on the plane. It was unbelievably stupid but the urge great. She never did appear though. I was attracted to her like a magnet and now I can finally remove myself from the pull. She's was nowhere in sight.

"Wait Natsume!" cried Koizumi. "Wait for me!"

I groaned and stepped aside. She came no sooner than when _all _the passengers had gone to collect their luggage. "Sorry... I was... stuck... at the... back of... the crowd..." she gasped.

"Hn"

"Come on then, we still have to collect our luggage," she cheered, recovering from her desperate need of air.

She grabbed my hand abruptly and I pulled back just as fast as a reaction. she gave me a sad smile, "Oh yeah... Now that Mikan-chan and I are on equal grounds, I'll have to start from the top..." She grinned and jumped to the side, "Come on then! Your luggage will be burned at this rate! It's a good thing I remembered all my french from high school. You'll have to bring me with you."

I sighed. I knew this girl was persistant. Now... How do I get through Paris with this girl following me and doing my job at the same time?

One of life's unanswerable questions at the moment...

* * *

"Wow! And your company is paying for all of this?" squealed Koizumi. She awed the massive bathroom with the high-tech toilets and baths also the amazing view of Paris from here.

I loved it, in all honesty, but I would prefer my old cosy apartment.

"Natsume! Can I stay here until I find an apartment?" begged Koizumi. "I wasn't really prepared to come..."

Since the company is letting me stay here for free (just for a month), I agreed. And she went into the master bedroom to unpack. Anyway, I'd need her for French until I learn... Gosh, I completely new language...

Suddenly there was an unexpected knock on the door. A strange feeling of dread and fear came over me. What do I say?

Either way, I opened the door and a girl stood there smiling. "_Bienvenue à Paris,__ monsieur!" _she greeted. I guessed it to be some type of greeting at least... "I'm just kidding!" she laughed. "You don't have to take these things so seriously! You're in Paris and you don't have work for a week!" Her swift change in languages shocked me for a second.

"Hn"

"Sorry for scaring you Hyuuga-san," she apologized. A pang in my heart reminded me, even in Paris, it won't be easy to forget about Mikan. "I'm your secretary for Paris and I hope we get along," she grinned up at me.

God, the smile... my secretary... Hyuuga-_san... _"And your name?" I raised a brow, remaining calm. There's no point to be frustrated over a stranger... _again_.

"Oh! Did I not tell you? Sorry, I'm such a klutz. I'm -"

"Natsume! Can I use the shower?!" screeched Koizumi from the back of the room.

"Whatever," I grumbled. When I flicked my head around, the girl was gone. Who was she? And why is she so much like Mikan? This is harder than ever... And I get a free week? Maybe I'll use it to get to know that girl...

* * *

Koizumi passed me the phone and mouth quickly to me, 'Ruka'.

"What?" I hissed. I was stuck in this majestic apartment but I had all these files to go through for my 'first day at work'. Due to my... interest in that girl, I decided to go through the employee profiles and, trust me, I bet I'm reading the entire company's employee list.

"Natsume! Are you alright? How was the flight? How is Paris? Are you doing alright?!" he literally screamed into my ear.

"No. That's why I'm talking," I rolled my eyes but a smirk made its way up to my lips. My friendship isn't worth it.

"Good. Um... Sorry for interrupting your flight. I just... You kinda forgot your car and... Mikan-chan told me you took your keys... the apartment keys as well." Then I heard some murmuring. "No, it's fine - Hello? Natsume?"

"Still alive," I sighed, "What is it? Talk fast." I skimmed past the millionth profile.

"Well... why don't I let Mikan-chan talk?" he suggested.

"No."

"Alright... You're so stingy. Are you really okay? I know I am. I'm in Mikan-chan's apartment and guess what we did -" His happy voice and my aching heart clashed. It burned.

"I don't care! You know what, don't call me for a while. I'll mail you _all _my keys, I'll give you the car _and _the apartment. So don't annoy me!" I yelled and switched off the phone.

What's with all this? Didn't I say no girl was worth our friendship?

"Natsume? You okay?" asked Koizumi, concern etched upon her exhausted face. I throw an arm up to cover my face.

I'm so detestable... I'm so vunerable at the moment... I can't handle anything...

"I'm sorry... I must've caused a lot of trouble," she apologized.

"No. I've done it. I caused all the trouble," I groaned.

Koizumi was silent for so long I thought she had snuck up to her room. But she talked to me in a slow, relaxing, soothing voice. "Natsume, right now, I'm your friend. I'm not _'ex-girlfriend' _or '_supposed fiancee'_. I just want to be your helpful friend."

"... Thanks." Her voice was so soft. She could be such a good therapist.

"I know my advice won't be so helpful since I'm Mikan's rival but... I'm willing to listen." She shuffled to sit next to me. I faced her and took in a deep breath.

"I feel like I could kill somone," I admitted. "I wish my best friend would drop dead. I wish that irritating little girl would disappear from my life. But at the same time, I wish I had her. It's so annoying. I thought I made a choice. And now? I'm back where I started - maybe even worse."

Her hand rested on my shoulder. "It's so obvious you love her. But you're hesitating because of Ruka. It's noble but are you so sure you want to give up this girl you love? Are you sure you want to wreck the friendship you built for so long? All I know is that if you don't made a decision, you'll ruin it all."

I smirked and answered sarcastically, "Thanks. That makes me feel _so _much better."

"Good!" she laughed. "You should really shower. You were up in the air for 13 hours."

I raised a brow at her.

"And I _really _want to visit the Eiffel Tower at night! It's so romantic!" Her eyes gleamed. I do not want to know what she's planning for the upcoming tours of Paris.

Quickly, I jumped up from the sofa. "Fine. I'll go fix myself up but you should as well." I stared at her outfit. She was wearing some type of pajamas. Koizumi blushed and rushed into the bedroom. From there, I heard the tear open of her suitcase and throwing of clothes.

I shivered when I was reminded what Ruka said: _guess what we did..._

Fear was creeping up on me. I faced the table to stare the international phone. Besides it - where I flung the profiles in rage - was the certain profile I was looking for.

My eyes widened.

* * *

**End of Chapter 10**

Yes! Double digits! I'll be in Paris in a few weeks time for Valentines so I want this story to kinda... follow me? I dunno. But definite romance in the future chappies. ;)

ApatheticEyes - I am so sorry! I forgot to name you before! I want them to get together too but I don't feel like it at the moment...

adrienna22 - Thanks again for the quotes! Did you get it right? Did you know it was Koizumi?

nix - Congrats! You got it right! So did you vote on Ruka x Hotaru or Koizumi?

AnimeMango - Thanks so much for loving my stories! I'm so glad you enjoy them!

Guest - Aw~ That's so sweet of you. Thank you!


	11. At Eiffel Tower

**Dark Hood**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and I'm tired of saying this story is mine.**

* * *

The profile laid in my locked drawer. The keys were in my pocket. No one could get it.

I kept repeating this to myself. As comfort? I really don't know. I just feel this rotten feeling in my stomach. It's worse than that 'fuzzy' feeling Ruka mentioned.

"Wow! So how about we go shopping tomorrow? I just have to go - Natsume? You alright?" asked Koizumi, furrowing her eyebrows. "You haven't been very..."

"Sorry," I muttered and gulped down the champagne that Koizumi ordered by _mistake. _Sure, I might not know french, but I'm pretty sure I can make out some things. For starters, I know that _champagne _means champagne.

"That's strange... You never apologize," Koizumi reminded me, "You aren't yourself..."

"Hn"

Was it true? Maybe I'm just cranky about not being home. Heck, I've started to miss Permy! Entering the lobby to collect some stupid letters I might never read then pestered by Permy. After that I'd enter my cozy apartment where I'd flop onto the couch and listen to what was going on around me. I'd hear the buzzing of my coffee machine, the pipes doing their jobs, the television next door blasting out the _hottest_ music, the slamming door when Mi - Paris! I'm here in Paris; not in Tokyo.

Koizumi waved her hand in front of me, "See? You're just daydreaming now. What'll happen to you when you start working? We'll not see each other often..."

I sighed and leaned back, "Don't you understand why I'm here? I'm here to work Koizumi. I wanted to get to away from Japan."

"No you don't! Yuu told me you were forced into it. You only wanted to get away from Mikan-chan and me!" she yelled, catching the attention of quite a few customers.

"Koizumi -"

"Please... If you want me to go, just say so." She turned away from me and I frowned. Was I that difficult? Seems like Paris is revealing a lot about myself. I glanced out of the window. It was shimmering - the city, that is - and it was beautiful. Everything else was dark.

Everything looked so peaceful outside...

"Koizumi, I'm going to call someone," I stood up and exited the fancy restaurant outside that faced the Eiffel Tower.

She still didn't look, "Go ahead."

* * *

I just glided outside smoothly and sat down on the bench. It smelt rotten due the bin that was next to me, still emitting the cigerette smells.

"Hyuuga-san? Is that you?" a perky voice asked.

Even without turning, I could recognise her. "Hn"

"Are you alone?" she asked flunetly in Japanese.

"Hn"

She giggled, "Is that the only word you know? I guess you won't have trouble with french then." She seated herself beside me on the dirty bench. "Do you want to visit Paris before you start working?"

"Hn"

"I'll take that as a yes," she smiled kindly, flippng her hair back. "It's so cold! How do you sit there with only a shirt on? Do you want something to drink? There's a machine over there..." she shoved her hand into her purse for some coins. "Ah-ha! Coffee?" she offered.

Coffee... Damn it! Mind off her. Mind off her. "No."

She sighed, "Alright then." She put the coins into her jacket pocket and suggested, "Why don't we go to the Eiffel Tower? It's gorgeous at night. Although you'll be here for quite a while so you'd be able to see it everyday..."

"Whatever."

"Great!" She bounced up. "Paris isn't the city of lights for nothing. And trust me, if you have a girlfriend of some sort, Paris is the best spot for romance."

"Hn"

"So you really are alone?" She gave me a pitiful look. "Doesn't matter! Hyuuga-san, have you looked through everything?"

I nodded hesitantly only after I remembered who she was. She wasn't Mikan.

"Good. Then you can have the rest of the week relaxing! How about I take you around? It'd be good to get to know my boss before we start working. How about it?"

"Hn"

"I knew you'd say that!" she laughed. "Come on then! The night isn't as long as you think!"

I feel like I'm forgetting something... Something that's waiting for me...

* * *

Eiffel Tower. It's beautiful for sure but not when you're squashed up by tourist and such.

Apparently even though it's freaking freezing, lots of people want to come to Paris. Seriously? You can freeze your ass of somewhere else...

"Hyuuga-san?" cried out my secretary who was trying to get to me. The crowd was awful and the everlasting queue wasn't worth going up a damn elevator. I can do that at my 'penthouse' which was almost as high up as the tower itself.

"Hn"

She appeared out of the mob and gasped, "Maybe... Maybe we should watch it from a distance..."

"Whatever."

"Let's just go sit down," she pointed to the bench. So I followed her lead and we sat silently for a while then she opened her mouth again. "Hyuuga-san, do you know your way around?"

"No," I answered bluntly. It reminded me I need a new car. The car I _had, _is now Ruka's. But I still have the keys. And the apartment...

"Then, how about you give me your phone number? Sorry to be so straight forward but I'm your secretary," she shrugged. I sighed and scribbled the house number onto a piece of scrap paper to give to her.

"Thanks," she passed me a piece with her phone number and smiled. "So tomorrow then?"

"Hn"

"Alright! Thanks for a wonderful night! I'll see you tomorrow... unless I phone you later. Will your roommate be in?" she inquired with a concerned face.

Shoot! Koizumi! "Um... Possibly."

"Bye then!" She turned and with flick of her long hair, she had gone off with the crowd around the Eiffel Tower. I got up to return to the posh restaurant, already worrying about how to apologize when I saw a glimpse of a brunette along with a bright blond guy. This is my imagination right?

But is it?

She appeared everywhere right? She was there at the bus stop, the sushi bar, the office, right next to my apartment and then at the airport as I left. No way... Be logical, idiot! You're just trapped in a stupid crush you can get over anyday. Plus, you let Ruka have her.

No matter how I continued debating in my head, my legs had started to go over. My hand reached out to touch her shoulder when I heard her speak a line of french, I retracted and moved aside.

_Je t'aime..._

I may be no expert in french but I'm educated enough to have heard those words before. I understand. Even if I did talk to her now, what can I say? I like her too? But that's not true is it? Not as much as she loves Ruka. They're made for each other. Everything proves it...

"Hyuuga-san!" she screamed.

I glowered. Haven't I been annoyed enough for today? I watched the couple line up. It was them... It must've been.

My secretary appeared. "Sorry! I... I w-was just... wondering if..."

"What?" I hissed.

"Why are you so angry?" she frowned. "Being so mean all the time won't sort anything out.."

"You."

"What about me?" she placed her hands on her hips, "Hyuuga-san, you -"

I pulled her into a quick hug. "Just for now."

She didn't move. And I held that position until I came to my senses. She's not Mikan!

"Hyuuga-san?"

I moved away. "Hn. You are related, aren't you?" I stated more than asked but either way she nodded.

"You could say that. She's told me about you Hyuuga-san... But I can't tell you anything - at least not now. You'll have to be paitent... Anyway, i just came to give you this." She pushed a bunch of keys into my palm. "For now, concentrate on your job." Then she skipped off.

* * *

"Well, you're late," Koizumi huffed. She sounded so much like Mother.

"In my defence, I was at the restaurant looking for you. And also, I didn't speak any french that the waiter understood," I sighed and dropped my jacket onto the couch.

She came over and sat down on the chair. "And why do you suddenly have keys?"

"The secretary gave it to me."

"So you ran away with her?" she sighed. "Nevermind. You know it's a good thing I came back early. We've got company."

Oh no. It's not true, is it? Just some sick joke...

"Hello Natsume."

* * *

**End of Chapter 11**

Crimson Flares - Thank you very much! And I like you username by the way, some people are so creative with theirs! Thank you for loving this fic, it means a lot!

adrienna22 - The sweet side of her was something I really wanted to add because she just seemed so... nice in the recent chapters of the manga. True, he needs to start trusting his best friend and stop letting his emotions get to him. A character development I must develop. Thanks! I loved Paris! NxM all the way!

AnimeMango - Actually I still have to think of who I should put there. Suggestions? Sorry for the slow update! I will be faster!

kuro to Koichi - Pages? I dunno. I just kinda type and type and type until I feel it's ready. Five pages? That's a lot! Maybe the spacing? I really dunno. Thanks for bringing it up though!

gabsterela - Yes, they are related. This girl was actually nowhere in my plot. She actually just popped up suddenly... Not the best thing for a writer. Blackmail? Interesting... I never thought of it that way...

Thank you all for your reviews! I will update as soon as possible! Don't you worry! Happy Valentines' Day!


	12. At Moulin Rouge

**Dark Hood**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor its characters but this story is entirely mine. Mine!**

* * *

"What are you doing here?" I asked once we were all seated.

"Is there something wrong with me coming to see my beloved son?" smiled Mother, sparkling as she always did. "And how are you, Luna-chan?"

"I'm fine, thank you. But please excuse me, I... I still have some packing to do," she replied hesitantly as she looked at the both of us. No one wants to be caught in a Hyuuga son-to-mother talk.

She disappeared quietly into her room and I sighed, "What is it this time?"

"To put simply: you're being an idiot," Mother stated. Her eyes burned with a rage I hadn't seen since... the time I requested. "But I'm willing to hear you out. Talk Natsume."

"Talk about what? Why I came to Paris? I was offered a better job, Mother. I'd be more of an idiot not to take it," I grumbled.

"We both know you're skilled enough to run your entire company," Mother sighed, "I don't want to be here talking about such meaningless things. Why did you leave - not Tokyo? You know what I mean."

I bit my lip. I can't trust myself to blurt anything out. Not now. "Ruka... He's happy. Do you want me to spoil that?"

"And are you?" She stared directly at me. "Are you happy? Are you content with the way things have worked out for you? Are you glad that you are here in Paris because you were offered a better job? Well, are you?"

When I didn't answer, Mother gripped my hand. She was going to open her mouth but I interrupted before she had the chance, "Then what do you want me to do? You're being childish Mother. Sometimes... we can't all be happy. We don't live in a fairytale world. We have to work for our happiness and that's what I'm doing. I'm never going to steal it from anyone - especially from my best friend!"

She smirked, "Spoken like a true Hyuuga. That's the reason I let you leave the Hyuuga house. I regretted it many times: like when you bought that ugly apartment, when you wouldn't get a girlfriend, when you ditched the wedding interviews, when you -"

"I get the point," I muttered. I am one troublesome kid - No, son. Not a kid, I am a mature adult.

"You aren't showing anything other than stupidity. You don't 'work', Natsume. You have to fight! You have to get your own happiness. Have you spoken to Ruka about any of these things? Have you just let him remain arrogant? He'll be more hurt if you don't tell him than just stealing Mikan-chan away! You said yourself he's your best friend."

"Mother, this is useless. Too many people have told me this already. Can you leave? Thank you for visiting but I really don't have time."

"Just remember that then," Mother stood up to leave, "If so many people have told you and you didn't listen... I must've given birth to a useless son."

The words stung but I just shrugged. Let her believe what she wants to. This is my life and I chose it.

"Goodbye Natsume."

"Hn"

* * *

The chaps on the door never ceased. Koizumi must be away already if she hasn't answered it.

"For goodness sake, stop ringing!" I yelled. I pulled on a shirt and pulled the door open.

"Good morning Hyuuga-san! You don't seem very prepared for our tour today," she grinned. She skipped in without an invitation and gazed in wonder. "Wow! I still can't believe you got this place for free!"

I ruffled my flithy hair, "You researched?"

"I'm your secretary; not a stalker!" she pouted, "Anyway, if you don't hurry, you won't get breakfast. I've got the whole day planned out!"

"Whatever." I dragged myself into the bathroom to clean up.

Was everything a dream last night? I saw Ruka and... her together at the Eiffel Tower when I was with my secretary. And when I came back to Koizumi, Mother gave me a long lecture on life? What have I done to myself?

* * *

"You don't stop eating," I glowered at the girl next to me chomping on crepes. She stopped at every store or cart to buy one. I'm sure she's eaten every possible flavor.

"Well, it's good food," she smiled, her lips covered with Nutella from her current crepe. "Now, I'm kinda in the mood for-"

"If you're only here to take my money for food, I'm going home." I started to make my way down the street when she called after me.

"Don't be so heartless! Anyway, you know that Mikan-chan has come to Paris right?" she quietened down. I put my thoughts back to last night. Oh yeah... I hugged her. The relative of Sakura. "She's staying with me."

"I don't want to know."

She piped up again, "But she really wants to see you! She even thought about waiting outside your apartment until you appear."

"Thanks for the tip, I'll use the fire exit from now on," I smirked. "I'm not interested in her or how much she wants to see me." The ache in my chest clawed at me. "Why do you want to help her anyway? She's just your relative."

She was trembling slightly and when I was going to apologize or at least ask what's wrong, she raised her arm. A sensation on my cheek told me to touch it but I resisted. Her hand was glowing red from the contact. "You're... You're evil! You're heartless! You're insensitive! You're a complete bastard, Natsume Hyuuga! Mikan-chan is too good for you. Go burn in hell!" she screamed as she dashed away.

Yeah, I should.

What did I do wrong? I let my best friend have the happiness he deserves. He loves her, she loves him back. What else?

Natsume, you can never do anything right in romance.

* * *

Koizumi was locking the door when I came back. She had luggage.

"What's going on?" I asked. She flicked her hair and handed me the key.

"Here. I'm going back to Tokyo," she smiled kindly.

"What?" I frowned, "Why are you going back?"

She grinned, "You made it obvious to me. You aren't the Natsume Hyuuga I fell in love with anymore. Maybe it was your love for Mikan-chan that I found attractive or maybe I've changed... Either way, I never thought within two days I could figure it out. Thank you for everything and... I don't know if I should wish you luck for anything yet."

I smirked, "Just wish me luck for being less of a bastard."

Her eyebrows furrowed, "I wish you luck... for the future. I'm sure you'll be fine. Can I ask something first?"

"Sure."

"You've got a slap mark on your cheek... Who did it?" She traced the burning place my secretary slapped so violently.

"Just someone who knew I was a bastard," I smiled (for once in my life). "Thank you too Koizumi. If it weren't for you... so many things wouldn't have happened."

"Bye." She gave me a quick hug then she grabbed her suitcase and disappeared. There goes the my ex-fiancee. The one I thought i had something in common with. Of course I'm wrong. She's a brilliant person. I'm a useless, stupid, heartless... bastard.

* * *

"Natsume! I thought I'd never find you! I heard Koizumi was living with you," Ruka grinned at me.

"She was. She's gone now."

Ruka's smile faltered, "Sorry. Did she...?"

I shook my head. "It's her own decision. She's strong. She knows what she wants and she knows what to do now."

"Ah..." He looked around my suite. "Great place."

Oh, the apartment. He must be here to take them. I clenched my fist and stretched them out again. He's Ruka. "Do you want the keys?"

"Uh... Not now. Natsume, I came to tell you something." Ruka's eyes were concentrated on me. Why must everyone look straight at me? I get weaker when that happens. Well... Might as well get this over together.

"Me too."

The silence followed was something we were both foriegn to. The anxiety in the air was strange. "Where's your girlfriend?"

"Mikan-chan's at the hotel. I wanted to talk to you face-to-face... But now's not the time, is it?" He stratched the back of his head nervously. Even stranger... He never gets nervous like that around me much.

"So we'll meet up?" I suggested.

"How about the Moulin Rouge? It's close to our hotel."

"You got a hotel close to _that _place?" I shook my head. "Aren't you being a bit naive?"

"Hey! I had to get it on short notice!" he blushed. I laughed. It sounded like greek to me - if i can put it that way. How long haven't I laughed?

Ruka joined in too. He sobered soon and sighed, "We haven't had much time to spend with each other have we?"

"No"

"So tonight then. Just me and you. Private talk."

"Hang on," I smirked, "You aren't going to confess you're gay, are you?"

He punched me on the shoulder, "That's such an old joke!"

"I've done worst though," I shrugged. And we both sat down remembering the times...

"Bye, I'll see you tonight, Natsume."

"Hn"

* * *

I arrived quite early and it seems Ruka did too. "Oi Ruka."

He greeted, "Hey Natsume. How are you?"

"Doesn't matter. What do you want to discuss?" I plopped down on one of the stools. The bartender asked me what I wanted in flunt french and I depended on Ruka who obviously answered politely back. That's a half-french for you.

"Alright... Actually I was hoping you would go first. Good news then bad news right?" he managed to squeeze a type of smile but it looked so forced.

"Mine is bad," I replied bluntly.

"Oh... Then- "

"Are you willing to listening no matter how bad it is?" I asked. I knew the answer already. Why am I being so... stupid?

"Just tell me Natsume."

"Alright..." I took a deep breath, realizing this might change everything. Completely.

"Ruka, Natsume? What are you guys doing?"

Crap. I know that voice and obviously Ruka did too... Who else could it be?

* * *

**End of Chapter 12**

Sorry, I will not be updating for a little while because it's study week and then exam week then... Alright, so for a little while. But I will be back for March! And thanks for reading up until now. Reviews are appreciated.

riaanaa - True. Thanks for your review!

Crimson Flares - Same! I first really thought red was really... girly but I loved it after GA! Natsume all the way!

AnimeMango - As I've said many times, I've never planned the relative so what their hiding might not be exactly... special. Thanks a lot for reviewing AnimeMango!


	13. At the Louvre

**Dark Hood**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Ailce nor its characters but this story is entirely mine.**

* * *

Drowning myself with some harsh beer, I barely heard anything that Mikan and Ruka were laughing so gleefully about. Why are they so... This is so stupid! Why would I be jealous? I'm not. I'm just... drunk. That's all. And it's good to be drunk. My unconscious mind can be at liberty to think and I can do reckless things... The best time to tell Ruka.

"... So can we go to the Louvre tomorrow Ruka? Please?" she begged, "I really want to see that exhibition they have at the moment."

"Sure. But I'll have to talk to Natsume first. We might want to continue our conversation so I can't promise you tomorrow." Mikan frowed at Ruka's answer. "But we'll definitely go."

"Yay! But I've gotta go. Jii-chan phoned up a while ago," Mikan picked up her fancy handbag - I'm pretty sure it's quite expensive so Ruka probably bought it for her. "Bye. I'll see you guys later." She gave a quick wave along with a flashy smile and headed out. Will such a defenceless beaut - unique girl, get attacked on the streets of Paris?

A beast inside me clawed at my chest, convincing me to ditch Ruka just to escort her. But I could always do that another time - No! I didn't mean it! "Oi, Ruka. Let's talk."

"Oh yeah... so... Go first," Ruka fiddled with his drink and made sure he wasn't looking me in the eye.

"You know, it's not good news right?" I questioned to confirm what he was getting into. This will ruin everything. Man, I sound so much like a girl. "Are you prepared?" He nodded silently and waited for me to continue. I just bit my lip down so a little blood leaked out. It reassured me this wasn't a dream: I was going to tell Ruka. "I... You know... Before..." I stammered and thought clearly about out to lay it out, "Alright, let me just be forward."

Ruka raised a brow at me in confusion, "Good. Just go for it Natsume, I'm not going to be too irritated. Plus you know I'll never stay mad at you."

"Ruka... I like Mikan." The words slurred out and I was worried he didn't understand for Ruka froze. His face was like a blank slate - unreadable. "Oi Ruka, did you hear me?"

"I heard you." His lips just moved and his voice was nonchalant. Maybe he got it from me...

"So..." I urged him, hoping he'd at least show some emotion. What did he think about it? It was definitely going to be a negative response...

"Why didn't you just tell me before? I got super freaked out when Yuu told me you left because of Mikan-chan and even before... You did my head in, Natsume," he smiled bitterly. "Since when...?"

"I don't know. But by that time... I already knew that it was inevitable," I sighed uncontrolably. What should I expect?

He mumbled something under his breath and for once I didn't want to know what it was. Ruka turned to me and punched me straight on the cheek. Had he gone to the gym for ages? I'd forgotten how strong he was. "I deserved that."

"You sure do," he grinned. "Sorry Natsume, I didn't realize it. But... I've grown to love Mikan-chan."

"And what about Imai?" I added without a single thought. I knew I'd regret saying it but Ruka gave a straight answer. It made me wonder how long he had taken to make that decision: Imai or Mikan?

"What about her?"

"You like her."

"So? You liked Koizumi."

I stared at my best friend. Was a few days all that was needed to not know someone anymore? He'd changed. "Whatever. It doesn't matter. I won't do anything about it if that's what you want."

"No," he replied, certain of his decision. "I want you to confess to Mikan-chan."

"W-what?" I stumbled with my words. Is he stupid? Why would you let someone confess to your girlfriend? I certainly wouldn't - well, Koizumi... it's a different story.

"I want to hear it from Mikan-chan," Ruka blushed faintly. He'd really grown attached to this girl... What do I do?

Reluctant, I voiced out my thoughts again, "Why would you let me confess?"

"Well, if Mikan-chan like me she'll reject you instantly," he explained with his face straight then it cracked into a sparkling grin, "On the other hand, you'd have a chance. Let's have a fair game."

I scoffed, "Fair enough."

* * *

And how was I supposed to confess? Ruka had made it so simple for me and yet the troubling thing just started.

He'd even given me the advantage. He told me to take Mikan to the Louvre instead and also given me tips. Apparently, she's been waiting for this for a while and Ruka had planned out everything as well.

"Marvellous," I scorned the ticket in my hand, wanting to rip it up. My best friend had set me up with his own girlfriend. What a selfless guy...

"Natsume!" a familiar voice shouted, echoing it around the area. I flicked my head around to see Mikan skipping her way over to me. She was still so... I don't have a word to describe her...

"Oi, why is your hair in pigtails?"

"And I'm not allowed?" she raised an amused brow, "It's a museum not some... mad party that Koko threw. Oh! Speaking of him, he misses you."

"Hn"

Probably because he can't tease me.

We entered silently into the bustling museum, rapid french was flowing in the air. That's when Mikan tugged my sleeve and whispered, "I don't know any friench."

Damn it...

* * *

Somehow - I still don't know how - we managed to enter with no knowledge of their language. "Natsume! Look at this!" she gasped, pointing at some piece of statue that was missing its arms. Lots of tourist have crowded around it already, flashing their cameras to blind our eyes. I thought it was museum policy: No flash photography.

"Hn"

"It's _Venus de Milo, _according to the headset," she explained, listening intently to her headset she got from the info booth. Honestly, I couldn't be bothered.

"Hn"

But my interest took over so I went over to look at the plat on the other side. There was English and French. This place is definitely against Japanese. With my knowledge of English, I managed to figure out that it was found in rubble and blah-blah it might not even be _Venus _as some say. Goddess of Love? Well, if you really are, then help me.

"Natsume, come on!" Mikan had already reached far into the hall, almost fading away with the crowd. I hurried over and caught up. "You're so slow," she giggled.

It made my heart pound against my chest but I just retorted, "You're the one eager to get out."

"I'm not! I just don't admire Greek or Roman statues as much. I mean _Venus de Milo _might not even be what it is, they just think it is because of the apple she holds in her hand. Anyway, let's hurry over to the Mona Lisa! I hear people crowd over there pretty quickly."

But people are always one step ahead, the place had been mobbed ages ago. They were all restless, trying to get to the famous painting.

"It's wonderful, Natsume! Just look at all that detail!" she exclaimed excitedly, wanting to get a picture as well. The masses of people were shoving and pushing, making it a difficult task to even snap a picture and leave - exactly what they wanted to do.

"Let's go," I groaned, bored to bits by the unknown paintings and the one painting that everyone had paid to see in addition the crowd only made me angrier. If it wasn't for her...

"Not until I get a picture!" she grunted, cramming her way into the mob. Desperate to leave, I snatched her camera away from her and she scowled, "Hey!"

Either way, I nudged my way into the crowd, glaring at anyone who dare to disturb me and quickly got a shot of the painting. But even in the few seconds I gazed at the painting, I recognized how much effort it must've been - plus the bulletproof glass that protected showed how much it stood above others.

"Natsume?! Natsume?! Where are - ? Oh! Natsume!" she dashed over and hugged me. "Thank goodness, I thought I'd lost you to the crowd."

I felt the heat rising to my face an just naturally passed her the camera. She frowned but once she had scrolled through the pictures, she almost pounced onto me. "Oh my god! This is almost professional photography, Natsume! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Hn"

"You know what, let me treat you to dinner tonight! You don't have plans with Ruka do you?" she inquired, tucking her camera back into its case.

I shrugged, unsure if it was safe to ask her out for dinner.

"Or with Koizumi? I heard she came along as well. Is she doing well? Where is she?" she questioned. "Did you meet my cousin? She says you'll be joining her side of the company."

"... We split." I choked them out, already wishing I didn't let them out.

"Oh... I'm so sorry. Luna-chan never mentioned it. Is she... back in Tokyo?"

"Probably."

"G-good..." she was voiceless for a while and then she sighed, "Sorry. I shouldn't have asked. You liked Luna-chan very much and she loved you."

The rage burning inside couldn't let any positive feelings remain inside. It tore at me and I turned away to avoid hurting her. Didn't she know? Didn't she understand how much I regretted Koizumi?

"I'm leaving."

"Wha- ? Wait for me Natsume!" she dashed after me but all I concentrated on was clenching my fist. "I'll... I'll meet you at the Notre Dame tomorrow! You have to be there - 7am sharp!"

* * *

I'd just blown my chance. My confession, my advantage... straight out the window. Ruka should probably just take the girl and go. I'd ruined it.

And the way I'd celebrate is to go back to the office and start my work. I don't need that damn week anymore. I'll just be a damn workaholic. What's the point? I came to Paris to avoid all this stress and I ended up bashing into it.

Aggravated, I used my keys to enter my new office. It was neat and simple but the desk was hidden underneath the stacks of paperwork and the rustling suggested that someone was already working on it all even though the office had 'Natsume Hyuuga' written on it.

I slammed my hand onto the desk and snarled, "Who are you and why are you in my office?"

"Ah!" she screeched in bewilderment before she flew backwards onto the floor.

* * *

**End of Chapter 13**

Oh~ Who is that? I'm starting to love this mystery myself... but:

adrienna - Thank you so much for your review! I was glad it was long, I enjoy reading much more now I know the hard times you go through while writing... Though you feel so much accomplishment! My exams were... okay... And I'm definitely changing the title now that you bring it up. And damn! Your prediction was right! Can you guess who it is this time?

AnimeMango - Thank you! Please do have a go at guessing this time!

ToriChuck - I understand completely! But thanks for taking all that time to review! I'd never do it... Oh well! I guess that's why i write!

ninastylee - Yay! My improved summary brought some new reader/reviewer! Thank you so much! Thank you for favoriting it - and to all the others too, I'd never forget you guys! - and does everyone board the Ruka x Hotaru ship? Hm... I'll think about it. And the reason I put Luna in was because I wanted her to break Mikan and Natsume's relationship - that's obviously not the case now... I might still do it though...

Thanks to all you guys! And because of the review mentioned above I will change the title! Suggestions would be appreciated whether it's through PM or review! Thanks for sticking with me until here!


	14. At Italian Restaurant

**Dark Hood**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor its characters but the plot is entirely mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

"H-hyuuga-san! W-what are you doing here?" yelped my new secretary, composing herself. She straightened her skirt and stood up as well as fixing the chair.

"It's my office, can I not come in here?" I raised a brow and crossed my arms waiting for her explanation.

"Um... I just brought in these new files and... Well, I just really wanted to caterogize them for you so it'd be easier and... well... I'm sorry," she whispered feebly, "I'll be outside. Please call me if you need anything."

Then she left my office in the worst state possible. "Oi, next time finish off before you leave." But she probably didn't hear me. The files were actually all in sorted piles now all that was left for to make sure the dates were correct. I still had the last encounter etched into my brain:

_She was trembling slightly and when I was going to apologize or at least ask what's wrong, she raised her arm. A sensation on my cheek told me to touch it but I resisted. Her hand was glowing red from the contact. "You're... You're evil! You're heartless! You're insensitive! You're a complete bastard, Natsume Hyuuga! Mikan-chan is too good for you. Go burn in hell!" she screamed as she dashed away._

I still remember how much that slap had stung my cheek. She definitely had a strange personality... But she's right anyway. I'm the worst person there is. Mikan didn't deserve this kind of torture. She didn't either. She is a nice person.

Where do I belong now?

I can't go back to Japan with Mother weighing me down with her expectations and I've decided I can't stay in Paris now. But it'd be so irresponsible to run away now. But isn't that what I always do? Run away from any trouble that I seem to bump into?

A weakling.

"Hyuuga-san?" I flicked my head over to where my secretary held a steaming cup of coffee. "I heard that you especially like this Black Tie."

"I hate it," I glared at her.

"Oh! Sorry..."

"Unless you brewed it personally," I added quickly and her face lit up as she left the delicate cup on my desk. "Thanks... Harada."

* * *

"So you didn't tell her?" Ruka yelled at the top of his voice, "What the heck Natsume? I gave you that chance to confess."

"And thanks. But honestly, I think you're being a complete idiot. That girl still likes you. No point in complicating anything. She's your girlfriend, not some crush anymore," I leaned back, "You shouldn't be letting me in this anyway."

Ruka sighed, "We need to go back to Tokyo soon. I don't want things to stay like this. Mikan-chan has something for you. And i can't live being her boyfriend if I know that, so I want to get this sorted. Natsume, get it done and over with then come back."

"I'm not going back," I answered casually.

I watched Ruka take a deep calming breath, "Is this about Misaki Harada?"

"How'd you know about her?" I asked, frowning.

"Because we had lunch with her a while ago. But that's not the point, she's just like Mikan-chan, isn't she?" Ruka grinned, "Oh! And Luna-chan has safely reached Tokyo."

"Good to know. So you've been keeping up with Imai lately?" I smirked as he grew red. "Never mind that. How's the company?"

"If you must know, Yuu is having the worst time managing. But he's getting it through it with Mikan-chan helping him out everyday. Filing documents for him, taking notes for him, going to conferences with him, making him coffee and snacks - "

"I've heard enough, thank you," I growled. Two can play at this game. I'm sickened by the thought of having people take my place but Yuu deserved it for putting up with me for years. And he'd not taken my place, he's helping out. For that, I'm still grateful.

Ruka stood up from his seat, "You know I'm not going to go easy on you now. So keep fighting. Well I'm off to find Mikan-chan."

_You don't 'work', Natsume. You have to fight!_

"I will. Good luck."

"Right back at you." And finally my best friend has become my worthy rival.

* * *

I had spoken too easily. I'd forgotten I had all the disadvantages.

I've left Mikan with a fight, I'm not her boyfriend nor can I say anything to her. To make things even worse, my enormous ego will not help me.

"Hyuuga-san?"

"What is it Harada?" I asked, not even turning my chair to look at her. The files in my hand were much more important -

"Hyuuga-san," I deeper voice introduced himself, "I'm here to discuss some things over with you."

Biting my lip when no one could see me was a good idea. At least my mouth wouldn't hang open when i saw his face. He'd changed. His face solemn, concentrated... strong. Or perhaps it was there all along but I was weaker? I don't know.

"Harada, shut the down and cancel anything that comes up. I want no one to interrupt unless it was completely nessecary - you'll be sacked if you don't," I threatened and she scurried away and locked the door behind her. My eyes stared at the man. "So... why did you leave Tokyo, Tobita?"

* * *

Never did I think... How the heck? Not even what. It was beyond that. This project is flying high.

"Tobita... you understand that abandoning your position over there is already a dangerous thing to do," I reminded him.

He nodded and answered (cheekily), "It's the same thing you've done."

"I see... So the company has treated you well then..." I threw my legs onto the desk which I usually did back in Japan. In this place... it felt peculiar. "and exactly what do you expect me to do for you? I'm now head of this department, Tobita. That office back in Tokyo is no longer my place."

"But it is," Tobita retorted, "You honestly believe _Paris _is the place you belong to? In addition, your mother, Ruka-san, Mikan-chan and Imai-san have both suggested that you are not... comfortable in this place. And seeing you now... Hyuuuga-san, you look pitiable."

It took all I had not to punch him, my fist was set and my jaw was clench awaiting impact. "What kind of an idiot would ask to let someone else to take their place as head? Tobita, you are almost as idiotic as Ruka."

He raised his eyebrows and smiled, "Someone who knows you. You are much more capable and Harada-san has also informed me that you haven't really started any projects. It wouldn't be the hardest thing to resign at the moment."

"So you've got the information," I smirked. "Well done."

"And you've got the guts, Hyuuga-san. Congratulations." He stood up from where he sat comfortably on the leather chair opposite me. "I'll reintroduce you at the head board party in a weeks' time. You better be there and give a good impression."

"Since when were you my boss?" I glared at him. No way in hell was I going to 'beg' for my position back. Especially when I know here in Paris, things will go better than in Tokyo. "What if I say I have no intention of going back?"

He sighed, "Hyuuga-san, I've known you since you were new to the company until you've rose up to this position. I've supported your every decision but now you're not being reasonable. I could write lists on why you should go back but shouldn't you know better? I know you Mikan-chan. Your eyes follow her everywhere. If you don't go back, there's no telling if - "

"I got it." I turned my chair back, "I'll be back tomorrow. You should go back or else there weren't be a company to run."

I heard him turn around and head for the down and when the handle of the door was pushed down I murmured silently, "You're a good friend, Tobita."

"So are you."

* * *

My heart thumped continousing against my chest. It felt so warm and distant yet so close.

"Natsume? What's up?" Ruka asked, "I'm sorta busy at the moment - Mikan-chan and I are having dinner near the Arc de Triomphe - that Italian one just above the McDonald's. Seriously, you had your chance, can't I have mine?"

"Whatever. I'll be there in," I glanced at my watch, "Twenty minutes. You better not leave." With my final threat hanging in the air, I finished our conversation and pulled on my jacket. Ruka, we've been friends for ages, do you not think I know what you're doing? You're trying to give her to me.

And I'm not going to let that happen. No girl will get between us. Does he understand that?

The fact that he gave his exact location, he gave him such a big chance, he came to Paris, he... is a complete retard!

* * *

I stomped into the restaurant easily and without answering the serving waiter I went to their table. They were chatting happily as usual - the perfect couple. My hands... They're going to ruin them.

"Ruka... I'm going back to Japan," I explained, "Tobita... Harada... Koizumi... Everyone knows don't they? You too. Why are you doing this?" My clenched fist had stopped some type of flow, it was complete numb. "But don't you dare... You pretty keep your promise on fighting at equal grounds."

He smiled kindly at me. The exact smile he shows when I do something he's proud of: when I applied to a university that was for my own good, when graduated with honours, when I decided to leave the house, when I became head.

"I knew you'd break through."

I smirked as usual. "And you expect me not to?"

"Well, when you behave like a complete ass for a while, it's quite hard to say things like I expect you to do things. My expectations are pretty low at the moment," he replied cockily.

"Just you wait. I'll see you in Tokyo."

Mikan was frowning at both of us - probably wondering what the hell we were talking about. She's pretty dense but I'm in no state to judge. I was blinded. "Sure. Tokyo it is. We're leaving tomorrow anyway, aren't we Mikan-chan?"

She nodded, "Yep."

"I'll follow on. I've got things to finish here," I stated, "Have your chance. Fair battle Ruka." I started for the exit of the restaurant, the waiter who I ignored shot dirty looks at me.

"Well it is now."

* * *

**End of Chapter 14**

Whoo! I managed to make the secretary into a character! I should've done it earlier... Maybe I'll go back one day to edit it. I will. Anyway, I won't change the title because that'd be against my '_law': Always finish what you started. _So let's hope the Dark Hood case is solved by me soon. ;) Anyway thanks so much for the reviews but I must say Sweet Days will beat this one day! I appreciate all the reviews!

Mikannatsume4eva - I must say I'm trying my best... although I'm not quite sure what Mikan is feeling at the moment? Does she regret Ruka? Does she hate Natsume? Honestly, even I'm confused. And with that damn hood...

ninastylee - SAME! Or maybe that's because I happen to know I'll never get a boyfriend. Hehe. I actually did think of Koizumi but I'm going to use her later. *hint hint* Enjoy! Ruka and Hotaru will be put in consideration.

adrienna - Don't worry! The mystery will go on! Writing a story... it really does depend on inspiration but I think I've said it before: As long as there's one reader, I'll continue writing. Exams... I honestly don't want to think about them...

Crimson Flares - Same! Natsume is the absolute - you know. I don't have enough space to write it all down. I'll do my best to trap you in my story then, _Crimson-twinny! _;)

bullsh.t - I'm so tempted to put the i in! Lovely name. Ruka is definitely a little selfish. Because if he wasn't then... the story plot would go down but he always does have that super kind side.

PhantomAlice - Your opinion is also one I've been thinking about for a long time. In all honesty, I don't want him to be doing anything but when I thought about his life... His mother, his childhood, his rebellion - which will be in later - I think it's correct to let him go this way. For now, stick with me! Thank you!


	15. At the Elevator

**Dark Hood **

**Chapter 15**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor its characters but this story is entirely mine.**

* * *

"No? What do you mean, no?!" I erupted like dominant volcano that finally decided to erupt.

"It simply means no. There are certain things you can't do, Hyuuga-san. And I'm afraid I cannot - " Harada blabbered on, her face passive as if I deserved this treatment.

"Then screw you!" I snarled and slammed the office door, kicking the desk once the door swung shut. "Damn it..."

No? What does she mean by no? This was volunteer work. I simply can't be forced to stay here. Although the pay is better and I'm in a higher position; I don't speak their language and I don't like it. How could the higher-ups not let me go? I mean, I'm a good staff member but what the hell?

Grabbing fistfuls of my raven hair, I let myself think deeply for five minutes before coming with a conclusion.

"Harada!"

"What is it Hyuuga-san?" Harada asked, her hands on her hips, "If it's about resigning - "

I glared at her, "Then it'd be none of your damn business. Arrange a meeting for me and the head of the company... Today."

She sighed, knowing I'd do something rash as usual, "Yes, Hyuuga-san. But you know he'll just say the same thing as I did."

"Hn"

* * *

My eyebrow arched as the awkward man twirled in gleefully. His amethyst eyes settled on me before his expression became stern. "Are you sure Natsume-kun? I'm not saying that I will, but your position will be given away and you won't be able to come back. The place in Japan isn't secure either. You understand right?"

"... Yes."

"If you resign, all the work in the past years will go to waste. It's not the best move Natsume-kun," Narumi warned again.

He glowered, "Don't you think I've thought about that already? I just wanna resign."

"This department? The entire company?"

"Hn"

He sighed, flicking his locks back and throwing his long legs onto the converence table, "Just hand in your letter but there has to be at least a two weeks' notice. Make sure everything is under control and all I can do is wish you luck with Mikan-chan."

I frowned. Does everyone know? "Whatever." I left the converence room, hoping never to enter again.

* * *

"How many more idiotic choices are you making?! I thought we agreed on none!" screamed Ruka. His voice seemed strangely daunting from the phone.

"Exactly," I replied, taking down yet another stack of files.

"What about your mother? Did you not remember your damn agreement on the Hyuuga house and name? You have to get to the top soon. And trust me, this time she'll disown you," he threatened, "Keep your stupid job or I'll tell Mikan-chan."

"Ruka, you're my rival. Why are you helping me? Without her being my secretary, my chances have pretty much just dropped to zero," I reminded him.

"Did you consider her feelings?"

I smirked, "What should I know about them? Just recently she was your girlfriend."

"Still is," Ruka scowled, "Just on bad terms."

"So she going to break up with you? Anyway, she loves her grandpa more than anything. You (or I) will never be her number one. At least you're important to her." The use of long speech was starting to tire me out. How dense is he?

He scoffed, "Important?"

I groaned. This kid seriously doesn't get it. "Whatever. I'll see you in two weeks' time. It won't be long before I have her."

"Natsume, you just said it yourself: two weeks."

Then he cut me off. Again.

* * *

Without two weeks to slack off, I wandered around Paris. Idling here, wasting there. I visited everywhere and packed my bags, preparing for the long flight ahead. Mikan and Ruka are probably in Tokyo by now. The last call was the one I previously got. Not that I care, I had to spend some time with Harada settling things.

"So don't sign this contrat unless you've signed this one," I finished and I watched her carelessly scribbling it one of her flashy notes.

"Got it. And what about the one with the old people's home? We can't move that one," she put the top of her pen to her lip, considering her choices.

I shrugged, "Just leave it."

"That's cruel! The old people need along care of, you know!" she frowned, disappointed at my attitude towards this sort of thing. "I thought you'd care."

"I never had grandparents," I confessed. Not that I didn't have them - everyone does - more like, I've never met them. I didn't dare to even think of useless things like that.

"Oh. I'm sorry... I did though, and they were amazing. I mean, they are your parents' parents. Jii-chan passed away a while ago. So I'm keen on this project!"

Jii-chan... Passed away? Didn't we send him off? Is it another Jii-chan perhaps? "Mikan's grandpa?"

She nodded, "Didn't she tell you? She took a few days off for it." Harada waved her hand to dismiss the subject, "So will you restore it?"

"Whatever. I'm resigning anyway," I grumbled. Even though on the outside I remained calm, the inside was beginning to boil.

Was she lying? Was she even capable of it? What the hell is going on?!

* * *

As I packed, I still couldn't believe it. So as I flew, I felt absolutely exhausted with the useless arguing in my head. When I landed, I began a completely new debate on whether I should trust the girl I want to court. By the time I got home...

"Welcome back!" cheered Ruka, the party popper in the air. All the confetti covered my head, irritating me to no end. How irksome.

"Why the hell did you break into my apartment?" I glowered at my cheery best friend. "Get out."

"That's mean Natsume!" Mikan whined as usual. I ignored her. No point in starting being nice now is there?

"Hello!" grinned Koko.

"I don't even know you," I scowled.

"Mikan-chan!" he cried, "Natsume is being meaner than usual."

"He's just grumpy from the long journey."

"Exactly. Get lost... All of you," I growled at them all with a fierce rage. I don't care who it is, I need rest. And they obviously weren't going to give it to me.

"Geez. What a spoil sport. Well Mikan-chan, I'm off to work. Bye Ruka-pyon, I'll see you next time!" Koko chuckled. He turned to me and punched me lightly on the arm, "Good to see you back."

I couldn't help the smirk that crawled up to my face. He gave me a knowing grin and headed off. Ruka sighed, "Well, I guess I'm stuck with that nickname. Bye Natsume. I'm be here nice and early in the morning so we can head to the office together - with Mikan-chan of course."

Mikan nodded, "Don't worry. Iinchou has worked most of it out, you just have to -"

"Just get out. Ruka, I'll call you tonight," I added as I shoved them out the door before I slammed the door in the faces.

A certain feeling came down on me as I looked around. I could smile gratefully as I thought: Home at last. The comfiness and the messiness of it, the odd smell emitted by the burnt kitchen and even the annoying noises from my neighbors... I was glad to be back.

Turning on the warm water for a bath, I tried to imagine what would happen tomorrow. I was going to get my job back.

* * *

Due to the odd jet lag, I found myself in the worst condition possible. My eyes dropped and looked almost lifeless. Ruka pretty much dragged me to work but didn't succeed with dressing up. Thus, I was a complete wreck - not that I minded.

"Hyuuga-san, welcome back," greeted Tobita as if I'd never even left. The place looked much tidier than the way I left it. My files were categorized andspray splattered across my desk. My name plat was still shining in front of my desk along with my computer.

"Hn. So do I have to speak to the board?" I asked with complete boredom.

"No. They settled it a while ago," Iinchou shrugged, "It's your decision if you want to visit them but I doubt you do."

"Alright. Thanks Tobita."

"You're welcome."

* * *

It didn't take more than ten minutes to get use to the typical lifestyle of 'Scary Boss Hyuuga'. So time flew by as I skimmed through things I'd missed and more boring things. Quite bothersome but I had to keep up the reputation. Plus I need to prove to my mum my 'responsibility' since I was such an idiot.

"Natsume, here's your coffee," Mikan grinned, "I've improved since last time. You said it was good!"

Her light cheery smile brightened up the room as it usually did. _I was home. _The aroma of the fresh coffee beans began spreading around the office again. Since when did I forget this smell?

"You wish," I scoffed and sipped the drink she put so much effort into.

"Then why don't you show me?" she pouted, "That way you can critize all you want and I know you understand what good coffee is."

I raised a challenging brow. Good coffee? How _wouldn't _I know what good coffee is? "Fine. Lunch break."

"Um... Natsume, our lunch break is at different times."

Damn! "So? Can the head not reschedule _lunch breaks _whenever he wants?" I quickly covered up for myself. Why is my head all fuzzy? I can't think straight.

"Okay. I'll tell Yuu. Let's go then!" she giggled as she skipped out my office as if she did absolutely nothing. Did she know my heart was probably faster than the bullet train.

I made sure my wallet had money - imported fresh coffee beans are expensive - then I ruffled my hair to calm down. It didn't work so much when my heart sped up as I began to wonder what we'd do today. Maybe I should tell her today... Ruka's not here. We're alone. It's fair.

"Yuu says it's fine, Natsume!" Her head suddenly popped back, her pigtails falling to the side. "Let's go! I'll just grab my coat."

Or maybe it's not the best idea...

* * *

The snail-slow elevator only made it's way up to the third floor even though we violently attacked the button millions of times. And at no point am I willing to go down by the stairs.

"Maybe it's broken? I should call Koko. He's a great mechanic. Last time, he fixed my TV. I was so relieved. I thought I had to buy another one and I just couldn't afford one after the medical bills," Mikan sighed but put on a weary smile as if encouraging me, "But I've paid them all off so it's fine now! I could get a plasma! What's your TV Natsume?"

"Hn"

"You could at least help bring up a conversation," she whined as she patted her dull jacket.

I furrowed my brows. Well, we have time... "What - ?"

"Oh! The elevator's here!" she exclaimed abruptly, interrupting my unasked question. "Hurry up Natsume! You're such a slowpoke."

"Tsk." I followed her lead and entered the elevator and she pushed the ground floor. If I remembered correctly, the elevator was on the fourth floor when -

"So what did you want to ask?" she blurted out, again disturbing my thoughts.

Damn. What did I want to ask? Do I have memory-loss? You've got to be kidding me. It was important. It was something to do with what she said wasn't it?

"What medical bills?"

"Jii-chan's of course!" Mikan chuckled, "He's all well now and apparently he might head to Hokkaido. We're not sure. But since summer's coming..."

"You aren't getting an early vacation," I snapped. Crush or not, I'm still a boss. No one could

"Hey~ That's mean!"

Her Jii-chan... Oh yeah, that's what it was. Harada mentioned it: _Jii-chan passed away a while ago..._

"Is your Jii-chan - ?"

A yelp escaped her lips as the lights flickered. The elevator came to an abrupt stop just as the lights decided to fade. Darkness enveloped us.

"No! We're stuck!" she screamed.

Crap.

* * *

**End of Chapter 15**

As usual, you reviewers flatter me so much. I don't deserve it since I've had a major writer's block. Apparently it's very common but I've never had it! Oh goodness... I need to recover. (A more detailed account is on my profile!) So this chapter is my apology to all you readers!

Yuri Hannah - I'm so sorry! I really wanted to concentrate on the friendship for a while but it kinda took over... So I will work on it. Kiss scene? It's kinda embarassing... I stink at writing kiss scenes because... fhgiusjcneiogwvnhe! Sorry... Just recent events. Is it a compliment? (The bad Natsume thing) I'm worried! But thanks for your comment! It gave me tons of ideas!

adrienna22 - The mystery will need some help. I'm stuck! So in the end I might just say _'and it was all just a dream...' _Kidding! It's just recently I've had the worst time writing. No luck whatsoever. Thank you very much for mentioning that part! I really wanted to emphasize that Ruka and Natsume are super close!

Crimson Flares - Sorry for the long wait Imoto-chan! Thank you so much for your support! So I'll do my best no matter what. Did I happen to mention to everyone here that _our _birthdays are coming up? Whoo! Getting all hyped up for no reason...

Mikanatsume4eva - Confused? Can you kinda explain? Because I'm starting to confuse myself as well... Hehe... Thanks for loving it! And also for taking the time to type down a review!


	16. At the Park

**Dark Hood**

**Chapter 16**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor its character but this story is entirely mine.**

* * *

"I can't believe this," I growled as I punched the alarm again; no one was answering. "We'll be stuck for a while."

Silently, Mikan resided into the side of the elevator. She hadn't spoken since I started to push the button for help. I watched her slowly drop down to the floor. Well, I did tell her we'd be here for a while.

"I wonder if anyone will find us," she whispered, sounding almost depressed. She was clinging onto her bag and her jacket. She was frightened. Of what? I don't know. And what to say to her? I don't know that either. There was nothing to be afraid of? How cliche.

Joining her instead of hopelessly going for the bright yellow button, I slumped down onto the floor as well. The silence just tensed the situation even more.

"Natsume... Is no one going to come for us?" she asked shakily.

I shrugged carelessly, "Just a matter of time. It's not like we're stuck here forever."

"But... what if the cable suddenly breaks?! You don't know what's wrong with this elevator. If it does, we're done for! We're high up and I doubt we'd survive if we drop. And..." she stopped as if waiting for my response which I didn't have. What was I supposed to say?

"Hn. If you die, you die."

"Yeah... Because death is such an ordinary thing and happens so quickly we don't have time to understand it," she looked away from me. I wonder if she's crying. Her voice was shaking moments ago, it wouldn't be a surprise. A clenching in my heart encouraged me to say something. Anything. Just make her happy.

"That's why you appreciate life, I guess," I sighed, "Death can take you away easily which just makes you happy that you have a life."

"A life..." She giggled as if I just told her a joke and she turned back to face me. I was right. There were tears in her eyes. "I wonder if those coffee beans are worth it then!"

I smirked, "Well it cost about half your salary."

"What?!" she yelped, "But that just wastes time doesn't it? Why do you even bother going for the coffee if it's so expensive. I'd rather buy myself a new television."

"Hn"

She smiled again, "You really like coffee. That's why you spend so much time on it."

"Good coffee," I corrected her. _And you._

"But you can't brew it," she teased, "That's why you leave it for us to make. And then you complain about it."

"Tsk. Like you can actually brew coffee."

"... I feel so much better now. Thanks Natsume." Her mouth widened to form an even brighter smile which I thought was impossible. It made me sure that she was comforted. Something fluttered inside me.

"I wasn't trying to make you feel better," I lied smoothly as I always did. But she only smiled and the silence embraced us again. Only this time it was kinder.

"Hey... Do you mind if I move closer? It's kinda cold," she mumbled and her face glowed completely red. Cold?

"You have a jacket," I pointed out. It made me regret it a little. Why would I reject her like that when I liked her? My mouth didn't match my heart.

She waited a little more before she spoke again, "I just want some company. It's kinda scary being trapped here in broad daylight but the sun is definitely shining outside."

The sun. Every time she puts on that stupid jacket it's gloomy and cold. No wonder.

"Whatever."

She grinned again and then huddled over to me on the other side of the elevator. Her delicate hand bumped onto mine and she grasped it. It was a good thing the lights were off. You have got to be kidding me. This is just like those stupid love stories where you confess in an elevator. But I see why they do it now. We're alone. I can do it. I can tell her...

"Oi, you - "

"Hello?! Is there anyone down there?!" a booming voice bellowed down from above. Probably a fireman.

Instantly, we both got up and Mikan started to yell back, "We're here! We're stuck in the elevator!"

"Alright! We're coming to get you! How many people are there?!"

"Just the two of us! Please hurry!"

* * *

Just when I wanted to confess... Damn it. Although we got out quickly so I understood there was a plus side. What I didn't understand was why there was such a sudden power outage to take down the entire company - _my _company. This wasn't something that could happen because it did. It had a cause and needed to figure out what it was.

"Natsume? Are you alright? You look a little pale," Mikan commented, her hand touched my forehead, "But you don't have a fever so that's good." Her concerned face relaxed a little but it was still there. "Do you want to go back? We could always buy coffee beans another day."

"It's fine," I growled with the anger intended, "Let's go." We got into the car and I drove towards the coffee shop I knew so easily.

"... Natsume? Thanks for your help in the elevator."

"Hn"

Help? I didn't help her at all. What the hell did I do? All I remember is wanting to tell her... We're alone right now too, aren't we? Could I try again?

"You - " The familiar ringing interrupted my speech. I had to pick up the phone and answer, "What is it?"

"Natsume? Are you back already?" the woman screeched.

"Mother, you're especially noisy today," I insulted, "Yes, I was back yesterday. What do you need?"

She faked a gasp, "How can you say that to your dear mother? I just wanted to check how you're doing - "

"I was doing fine before you called. Goodbye."

"Wait. You're with Mikan-chan right?" My silence answered her question and she seemed to be expecting it anyway. "I've got some... news about her. But just in case, I want you to drop by to hear about it."

News? What kind of news could it be? She's not so mysterious as I thought she was supposed to be anyway. "Not today; I'll go tomorrow during my lunch break. I have work you know."

"Alright then! Have fun on your date!"

"It's not a - " But the woman had already switched off her phone. What a unique mother... But I'm still curious about that news no matter what. I was definitely going tomorrow.

"Natsume? Was that your mum? Is she doing well?" Mikan asked, her own phone in hand as well.

"More than well," I replied boringly.

"You know you're not supposed to be on the phone while you drive right?"

"Who called?"

"Just Ruka."

Are they still together? I thought when Ruka said we were playing it fair, she'd be no one's girlfriend - unless she found a third guy she liked. He said it himself: they were on bad terms. "Are you and Ruka getting on okay?"

"Hm... Ruka wants to break up. He gave a good explaination but it's still confusing. He said something about it being fair but I don't really get it. What's fair? He says someone else likes me and... I'm just so confused! Natsume, you are one of my closest friends, what do you think?"

Did she know how much that hurt? I bet she didn't. That's why she said it. God...

"Well, if Ruka wants to break up... What about you?" I quickly changed the course of the question. I couldn't lure Mikan into a trap while I was on fair grounds. But... She doesn't even know that I like her, more importantly she doesn't know I'm fighting for her. Alright. I'll have to tell her.

"Hm... I've never had a boyfriend - in all my life. So when he suddenly says 'I want to break up', it gives me the impression that I did something wrong in the relationship... W-what did I do wrong N-natsume?" she asked shakily.

Since I was driving, I guessed she was crying first before taking a glance in the mirror. She definitely was. Swiftly, I pulled up to the side and we ended up in some type of park. It was the little childish ones where an adult could break the stupid obstacles in a flash.

"W-why are we stopping?" she questioned as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"Mikan..." I stepped out of the car and leaned against the door.

"Yes? What is it?" She mimicked me and came out.

"I like you," I confessed.

"H-huh? W-what ar - ?" she stammered, her face displaying odd expressions at one time.

"Ruka's was indicating me... When he said there was someone who likes you. And that's why he wants to break up with you. Don't think it's because of you; it's because he's such an idiotic bastard."

She didn't respond. She only stared at the sky and sighed, "It's going to rain."

The first time we met, it was raining wasn't it. The rain poured down on us as I rushed to the bus stop. Why was it on that certain day, I decided to take the bus and not my usual route to work? Perhaps there really was a thing called fate.

Silently, she flung on her jacket and her face was hidden from my view. The first drop of rain seemed to land on her jacket before it continously drenched us. But I didn't care about my see-through shirt and my wet hair nor the soggy shoes I wore because she hadn't answered me. There was no reply to my confession.

I felt like a girl. What's with this depression? What's with this tension? Why do I feel...?

"Natsume..." she mumbled. And here goes the rejection...

"I'm leaving. Don't be late," I grumbled and jumped into the car. I hesitated since I knew Mikan would have to walk back in the rain but... I couldn't... I could... I...

* * *

My foul mood was relected with the sudden typhoon. Apparently it was predicted but I don't believe that. The fierce wind was splatting rain all over my window. I watched from the window as the people fled from the storm.

"Oi Natsume, are you listening to me?" Ruka yelled again.

"I don't care, Ruka. Do whatever you want." I swung around to face her and leave the dripping window behind. It was just like the first night... I still remember that so clearly: the rain was falling in rhythm, Ruka was complaining to me and I was -

" - okay? Natsume!"

"What?!"

"I've asked you about a billion times. I need you to go to the party with me. You'll need to go anyway won't you? Doesn't Hotaru fund you guys? Plus Narumi-sensei will be there," Ruka pointed out, "So just do me a favor and go with me."

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend?" I choked out, "You haven't been out with her lately."

Ruka looked away as if he found the wall suddenly extremely interesting. While he scratched the back of his head, he muttered, "About that... you... You know, I was planning to, um... You know..."

I begged him with all my heart that he would not say the words I expected. Did he know how much it might break Mikan's heart? How it might shatter? It was her first love afterall. Her first boyfriend. Her first kiss. Her first...

"Dump her," he concluded. It was expected but it still came as a shock to me. My heart clenched yet felt at ease. I didn't understand it. Could this even happen?

"Don't get the wrong idea Natsume. I do like Mikan-chan but... I don't want to be her boyfriend while you like her. And I feel like I'm a two-timer. I still like Hotaru. Don't forget that," Ruka shook his head as he headed for the door. "So tomorrow at six at Alice Hotel, alright? Make sure you're in formal wear. Bye."

Without any answer from me, he disappearedf out of the office and outside. I faced the window again. Slowly I placed my hand on the cool surface. It felt like the same temperture as me. How funny.

* * *

"Oi!" I chapped the door again. This reminded me of the button from yesterday. Does this have to happen to me? "Oi, open the door now!"

My neighbour ignored me again. Well, this is her fault as well. She didn't even inform us she was sick and just left after lunch break. I know I'm partly at fault but still!

"Open it or I'll knock it down!" I threatened. The people walking passed just stared at me, their eyes widening in fear. I heard their whispers which only ticked me off. "Oi - "

The door squeaked open and a bulging black thing appeared. It coughed out, "Come in."

Without any protest, I slipped through the tiny slit and shut the door behind me. The weird black thing could only be one thing: Mikan. The blanket covering her, almost acted as the jacket that crept me out - plus the fact she sounded like a man.

"Didn't I call off sick?" she seemed to throttle the words out of her mouth, as if I was choking her.

"Yes. But I needed confirmation," I lied again. Anxiously, I seated myself on her couch.

Her face peered out of the covers to glare at me, "You don't believe me?"

I shrugged, "For all I know, you could be wearing a party dress underneath that." That was a total lie. Her eyes were sunken in, her face was as pale as can be and her gruff voice told me more than I needed.

"I'm not - "

"Mikan-chan~ Who was that?" someone chuckled from the bathroom. A man.

It isn't hard for me to be jealous all over again. But this wasn't jealousy. It was absolute rage.

* * *

**End of Chapter 16**

Sorry to disappoint you all with the short chapter. I'm actually considering to delete this chapter to redo it. I've been fixing Clashing Melodies anyway, so I might. And sorry that my romance isn't going well... I'M SORRY!

ninastylee - Thank for your review! I'm so glad I didn't lose you... Whoo... I'm so sorry for confusing you. I was kinda lost as well, I had to read my own story over. Haha... I'm so unexperienced. Hey! You stole my ideas! Now I can't do it! Bleh. I visited your profile and I think your recommendations are awesome! I just started to read and read... Okay, back to the story.

Eat Pray and love - Um... You'd really want to be my...? Anyway, I'm unsure at the moment but I'll get back to you on that. Right now, I am a little stuck but I'm still uncertain. Thank you very much for your offer either way and for reviewing too!

gabsterela - You guys are too good at guessing! I'm enraged. I need motivation. So now I'm watching romance nonstop. Thank you for your support and sticking with me until this seventeenth chappie!

adrienna22 - I know. I've no idea about this mystery thing. Maybe i should delete it and restart... Kidding! I'd never do that. I'll figure it out one way or other! Just you wait! Funny that you mention things to do in an elevator on your profile. It's so funny! I want to do it one day! Thanks for your review.

Yurikah888 - Here it is! Thanks for your review! Yay! New reviewer! I welcome you to Dark Hood: a story I will complete on matter how hard it is... Hope you enjoy it!

Crimson Flares - **HAPPY BIRTHDAY IMOTO-CHAN! EVERYONE SING! **You are the reason for the sudden confession. ;) Hope you enjoy this birthday present! Whoops. You noticed. I won't do that again. Thank you for reviewing!


End file.
